Guiados pelo Amor
by Andrea Meiouh
Summary: Fugindo de um casamento forçado, Syaoran sofre um acidente e vai parar na pequena cidade de Tomoeda, conhecendo uma linda jovem... CAPÍTULO FINAL NO AR!! LEIAM E REVISEM!
1. A decisão

Oi, pessoal! Aqui estou eu outra vez com mais um fic de Sakura e Syaoran (adoro eles dois!). Desta vez, trata-se de um romance (oh, novidade!) que mostra como o destino pode causar algumas 'peças' nas pessoas. Fugindo de um casamento forçado, Syaoran vai parar numa pequena cidade e acaba se apaixonando por uma gentil e graciosa jovem (adivinha quem é?). Tomara que gostem deste fic. Boa leitura a todos e divirtam-se!

**GUIADOS PELO AMOR**

**_Por Andréa Meiouh_**

_Capítulo Um: A decisão_

Ilha de Hong Kong, China.

Um homem caminhava rapidamente entre os corredores da enorme mansão. Sua angústia comparava-se apenas com sua indignação. '_Eles não podem ter feito isso comigo! O que pensam que sou? Um garotinho?! Droga! Tenho vinte e quatro anos e nem ao menos posso cuidar da minha própria vida!_', pensou freneticamente.

Abriu uma porta de mogno e entrou no quarto. Respirou fundo para se acalmar. Tinha que tomar uma drástica decisão. Precisava deixar claro que não seria manipulado por ninguém mais, nem mesmo pelos Anciões do Clã. Aproximou-se da janela e olhou a vista. Lembranças pipocaram na sua mente.

**** ~ ** ~ ****

_Na janela daquele mesmo quarto, um homem de cabelos castanhos, olhos cor de âmbar, segurava no colo um menino, de quatro anos, uma miniatura de si mesmo. Acariciou a cabeça do pequeno e sorriu._

_"Um dia, Xiao Lang, tudo isso será seu", disse o homem, indicando a vastidão de terras da poderosa família Li. "Sei que você será um grande líder, meu pequeno lobo"._

_"Tomarei conta de toda a família, Pa pa?", perguntou a criança de olhos arregalados._

_"Sim, meu querido. Você será responsável por todos... Sua mãe... suas irmãs...", ao ouvir aquilo, o menino fez uma careta. Shang riu e continuou. "E até os Anciões. Mas quero que me prometa uma coisa, filho?"._

_"O que é, Pa pa?", o pequeno Syaoran perguntou, solenemente._

_"Jamais desista dos seus sonhos, Xiao Lang. Lute por aquilo que deseja e não se deixe dominar pelos outros, está me entendendo?". Com a afirmativa categórica da criança, Shang o abraçou apertado. "Nunca se esqueça dessa promessa, meu pequeno lobo... Nunca..."_

_Meses depois, Shang Li, líder do Clã Li, falecia num misterioso acidente. Seu filho, Syaoran, de apenas quatro anos, se tornara o herdeiro de uma grande, poderosa e influente família. No funeral, enquanto via, entre lágrimas, o caixão de seu pai ir descendo lentamente na cova, o menino lembrou-se da promessa. 'Jamais desista dos seus sonhos, lute por aquilo que deseja e não se deixe dominar pelos outros'._

_"Não me esquecerei, Pa pa... Jamais...", murmurou._

**** ~ ** ~ ****

Syaoran respirou fundo. Finalmente, estava fazendo o que seu pai lhe pedira. Finalmente, iria atrás de seu maior sonho: liberdade!

Quando pequeno, não tivera forças para realizar sua promessa. Ficara ao lado da mãe e cuidara dela, como seu pai havia lhe dito. Obedecera a cada pedido que ela fazia sem hesitar, não queria ver a mãe triste e deprimida novamente. Por isso, iniciara, com apenas cinco anos, um duro e árduo treinamento em artes marciais. Aos dez, já era considerado o melhor guerreiro da família e fora enviado para Pequim, para aprender novas técnicas. Até os dezoito anos, Syaoran realizara uma verdadeira excursão no Extremo Oriente, passando períodos nos templos e dojos mais importantes da China, Tibet, Nepal, Sri Lanka, entre outros. Quando foi considerado pronto, retornou para casa, onde começara um novo treinamento: como administrar as empresas e liderar a família.

Com vinte e um, fora proclamado Líder do Clã. Recebera como símbolo de sua autoridade, a espada e o sinete (uma espécie de anel), que haviam pertencido a seu pai, seu avô, seu bisavô e assim sucessivamente. Tudo se realizara como seu pai tinha predito: ele herdara todos os bens da família, seria responsável por tudo e por todos.

Mas havia algo que o jovem não esperava: a interferência dos velhos Anciões. Syaoran se sentia, muitas vezes, como um fantoche, um joguete nas mãos daqueles homens. Não lhe era permitido tomar alguma decisão sem consultar o Conselho, que sempre era contra suas idéias.

Ele só almejava por uma vida melhor para si, sua família, seus futuros filhos e netos. E estava ficando cansado de tanta intromissão.

A gota d'água ocorrera a algumas horas atrás, quando fora chamado a sala de reuniões. Ao chegar lá, avistou os seis Anciões, sentados em suas costumeiras posições. Do outro lado da sala, estava sua mãe e uma jovem, que pareceu um pouco familiar a Syaoran.

"Mandaram me chamar?", ele perguntou, sério, desconfiando de algo aconteceria ali.

"Sim, Xiao Lang. Por favor, sente-se", o mais velho dos Anciões, Wing Li, ordenou.

O guerreiro obedeceu e, subitamente, sentiu como se estivesse num tribunal. 'O que esses velhos estão aprontando', perguntou para si mesmo.

Após um breve silêncio, Wing Li tornou a falar. "Como sabe, Xiao Lang, o conselho dos Anciões se reúne poucas vezes... Apenas para tomar decisões importantes referentes ao futuro da família. Temos acompanhado seu progresso, Xiao Lang, e estamos muito orgulhosos de você, apesar de não concordarmos com todas as suas idéias. Você tem um tino especial para os negócios e uma liderança nata, além de um espírito forte e guerreiro, qualidades essências para a posição que ocupa. Porém, nós achamos que falta alguma coisa em sua vida".

Syaoran estreitou os olhos e encarou o homem. "Vá direto ao ponto, Wing".

"Pois bem, então... Decidimos que está na hora de você se casar, Xiao Lang", Wing falou, sem desviar o olhar.

"O QUÊ!?!", exclamou Syaoran, levantando-se abruptamente e derrubando a cadeira.

Como se não tivesse sido interrompido, Wing continuou. "Esta é Meiling, filha de um primo distante de seu pai. Ela vem de uma excelente família e nós a escolhemos para ser sua noiva. O casamento se realizará daqui a um mês".

"Espera um pouco...", disse Syaoran, enquanto se aproximava da grande mesa. "Vocês escolheram uma mulher pra mim, marcaram meu casamento e nem sequer me consultaram?!". Seu tom de voz foi aumentando gradativamente, sinal de que sua ira estava a ponto de explodir. "Quem vocês pensam que são?!", exclamou ele, dando um soco no tampo do móvel.

Enquanto os demais membros do conselho familiar tremiam nas bases, Wing permaneceu inalterado diante da explosão de Syaoran. Tinha que ser firme e contundente com aquele rapaz. Apesar de parecer frio e calculista, Wing sabia que, por dentro, Syaoran era impetuoso e emotivo. Como o pai. Se quisesse ser obedecido, tinha que ser mais forte que ele.

"Somos os Anciões do Clã", o velho rebateu num tom gélido. "Decidimos o que é o melhor para a família e você deve nos obedecer!".

"Não vou me casar com ela", o jovem replicou. "Não vou me casar à força!".

"Você não tem opções, Xiao Lang".

Syaoran olhou para cada um dos homens a sua frente. "Não serei manipulado por vocês outra vez".

"O que quer dizer com isso?", Wing levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Estou cansado de tudo isso. Não vou obedecer desta vez, vocês não têm o direito de mandar na minha vida pessoal!", disse Syaoran enquanto se afastava da mesa.

Wing ergueu-se da cadeira. "Onde pensa que vai, rapaz?".

O jovem parou diante da mãe. "Vou embora", ele respondeu, olhando a mulher nos olhos. "Já tomei minha decisão: não vou me casar".

Os olhos de Yelan encheram de lágrimas.

"Você sabe as conseqüências dos seus atos, não sabe, Xiao Lang?". Pela primeira vez, Wing sentia que perdera o controle da situação.

"Sim, eu sei", Syaoran tirou o anel do dedo mínimo e pondo-o na mão da mãe, deu-lhe um gentil aperto. "Sinto muito, Ma ma...", ele murmurou.

"Meu filho...", uma lágrima escorreu pela bochecha da mulher.

Syaoran a abraçou, beijou-a gentilmente na testa e depois saiu do silencioso salão.

Agora ele estava no quarto, arrumando suas malas para partir. Iria embora do lugar onde nascera, mas que não sentia como seu lar. Pegou documentos, algumas roupas e afastou-se definitivamente daquela casa.

Já não era mais o Líder do Clã Li.

*** ~ * ~ ***

Continua no próximo capítulo...


	2. O acidente

Bem, gente, este é o primeiro fic que faço em capítulos. Aqui está o segundo capítulo. Espero que gostem! O que vai acontecer com Syaoran, agora que ele renunciou seu lugar no clã?

**_No capítulo anterior_**:

_Agora ele estava no quarto, arrumando suas malas para partir. Iria embora do lugar onde nascera, mas que não sentia como seu lar. Pegou documentos, algumas roupas e afastou-se definitivamente daquela casa._

_Já não era mais o Líder do Clã Li._

*** ~ * ~ ***

**GUIADOS PELO AMOR**

**_Por Andréa Meiouh_**

_Capítulo Dois: O acidente_

Depois de sair de casa, Syaoran entrara em contato com um jovem empresário japonês, Eriol Hiiragisawa, que algumas vezes, sondara a possibilidade de ter o chinês trabalhando para ele. Com um emprego garantido, Syaoran partiu para o Japão, com o desejo de começar uma vida nova.

Após um mês, ele e Eriol acabaram se tornando bons amigos, apesar de não gostar do jeito um tanto presunçoso do companheiro. Também se tornam sócios. Dividia com o novo amigo um belo apartamento no centro de Tóquio, próximo a grande Torre. Trabalhavam dia e noite, aumentando consideravelmente a produtividade da empresa.

Sua vida social era um fiasco, comparada com a de Eriol, que sempre andava bem acompanhado. Apesar de estar apenas um mês ali, já perdera a conta de quantas mulheres vira sair com o amigo.

Uma certa manhã, enquanto trabalhava no computador, ouviu uma comoção do lado de fora do escritório e a voz de Nakuru, sua secretária, soando nervosa. "Esperem um pouco! Vocês não podem entrar aí! Parem!".

A porta abriu-se num estrondo e Syaoran logo reconheceu os dois homens, vestidos de preto, parados na sua frente. Eram homens do Clã. Seus ex-seguranças.

"Desculpe, Syaoran... Eu tentei segurar estes dois brutamontes aí fora, mas não deu", disse ela, lançando um olhar indignado para os estranhos.

"Tudo bem, Nakuru, eu cuido disso. Pode sair", ele falou, levantando-se.

Assim que a secretária saiu, Syaoran os fuzilou com os olhos. "Jong, Chien, o que fazem aqui?".

"Mestre Wing nos deu ordens de levá-lo de volta. Sua família o aguarda para o casamento, senhor", Jong, o mais alto, respondeu.

Irritado, o jovem chinês passou a mão pelos cabelos. Respirou fundo e foi até a janela. "Eu já tomei minha decisão, Jong. Não vou voltar atrás".

"Estamos ciente de sua situação, senhor", foi a vez de Chien falar.

"Então digam que não me encontraram!" exclamou Syaoran.

"Não podemos, senhor", o mais baixo continuou. "Se não os levarmos para casa, seremos punidos...".

"E mestre Wing mandaria mais homens atrás do senhor", Jong terminou a frase.

Syaoran olhou para os seguranças. Por quase quatro anos, aqueles dois foram sua sombra. Acompanhavam-no noite e dia, sem cessar. Syaoran gostava deles, não lhes queria mal, mas não voltaria.

"Vocês sabem, então, o que vai acontecer, não é?", ele perguntou, sem esperar uma resposta.

Eles sabiam. Teriam que lutar com Syaoran e, com absoluta certeza, perderiam. Ninguém era páreo para o melhor guerreiro do Clã Li. Mesmo assim, assumiram posições de luta.

Syaoran deixou escapar um suspiro. Afrouxou a gravata, desabotoou os punhos da camisa e, num ataque surpresa, partiu para cima dos ex-empregados. Acertou um soco no estômago de Jong e um chute certeiro no rosto de Chien, que caiu no chão com o nariz quebrado. Encarou o mais alto dos seguranças com seu olhar mais fatal.

"Sabe que não tem chances contra mim, Jong. Deixe-me partir". Syaoran não queria continuar com aquilo.

"Não posso, senhor. É minha obrigação levá-lo para casa", o outro respondeu.

"Então diga a Wing para não vir atrás de mim outra vez, pois não voltarei". Dando um giro de 360 graus, Syaoran ergueu a perna direita e golpeou o homem na cabeça, derrubando-o inconsciente.

O barulho da luta atraiu Eriol e Nakuru, que entraram esbaforidos na sala. 

"O que está havendo aqui?", perguntou o homem, de cabelos escuros e profundos olhos azuis, enquanto ajeitava o óculos de fio de náilon.

"Problemas familiares", Syaoran respondeu, enquanto pegava o paletó e arrumava alguns documentos sobre a mesa. "Eriol, preciso desaparecer por um tempo...".

O empresário olhou os dois homens estendidos no chão. "Nakuru, chame a segurança", ele ordenou para a secretária, antes de voltar-se para o amigo. "Mandaram eles atrás de você?". Eriol tinha conhecimento de todos os problemas de Syaoran, que acenou com a cabeça concordando.

"Pode ir sem medo, eu cuido de tudo por aqui", falou Eriol.

"Valeu, cara!", Syaoran apertou a mão do amigo.

"Se precisar de alguma coisa, me liga".

"Desculpe o transtorno, amigo...".

"Não esquenta... Agora, suma daqui!".

Syaoran seguiu para o apartamento, arrumou suas coisas, alugou um carro com um nome falso e rumou sem destino para o interior do Japão.

Estava dirigindo há três semanas, sem saber pra onde ir. Não tinha menor idéia do que fazer. Estava cansado de ter que fugir para poder viver sua vida. Quando se livraria de Wing e os outros Anciões?

Dormindo em hotéis baratos de beira de estrada ou no próprio carro, não conseguia descansar. Tinha pesadelos horríveis, onde voltava pra Hong Kong e era punido rigorosamente por sua fuga. Acordava assustado, com o corpo molhado de suor e não pregava mais o olho.

Por isso, começava a cochilar no volante. Sabia que tinha que parar e dormir, mas precisava se afastar o máximo de Tóquio, de Hong Kong, de todos... Sentiu as pálpebras pesadas e não conseguiu mais conter o sono.

Foi acordado com a buzina de uma enorme carreta que vinda em sua direção. Imediatamente desperto, virou o volante todo para a direita, porém, com a chuva que caíra na noite anterior, a pista estava escorregadia e Syaoran perdeu o controle do carro.

Numa velocidade perigosamente rápida, saiu para o acostamento, o veículo indo direto para um bosque. A batida foi inevitável. Seu último pensamento coerente foi que estava deixando a vida sem ao menos tê-la vivido.

Continua...

* ~ * ~ *

Nossa... Coitado do Syaoran... Primeiro é obrigado a se casar sem amor e precisa fugir de casa... Agora sofre um acidente... O que mais vai acontecer com nosso lindo herói? Leiam no próximo capítulo.


	3. Quem sou eu?

Eis aqui o capítulo número 3! Espero que gostem! Boa leitura a todos

**No capítulo anterior:**

_ Foi acordado com a buzina de uma enorme carreta que vinda em sua direção. Imediatamente desperto, virou o volante todo para a direita, porém, com a chuva que caíra na noite anterior, a pista estava escorregadia e Syaoran perdeu o controle do carro._

_ Numa velocidade perigosamente rápida, saiu para o acostamento, o veículo indo direto para um bosque. A batida foi inevitável. Seu último pensamento coerente foi que estava deixando a vida sem ao menos tê-la vivido._

*** ~ * ~ ***

**GUIADOS PELO AMOR**

**_Por Andréa Meiouh_**

_Capítulo Três: Quem sou eu?_

O pequeno hospital da vila de Tomoeda geralmente tinha, em seus dias normais, uma rotina pacata. Mas naquela tarde, houve um certo alvoroço no setor de emergência. Ocorrera um acidente de carro, a alguns quilômetros da entrada da cidade. E o único passageiro, gravemente ferido, fora locomovido para aquela unidade médica, por ser a mais próxima do local da batida.

Touya Kinomoto, o plantonista do dia, entrou no pequeno quarto 101 na enfermaria masculina, e leu a ficha do novo paciente. Nome: Syaoran Li. Idade: 24. Tipo Sanguíneo: O+. Ferimentos apresentados: traumatismo craniano, fratura do braço esquerdo, fratura das costelas medianas do lado esquerdo, contusões e escoriações por várias partes do corpo. "Tem sorte de estar vivo... Foi uma batida muito feia...", murmurou ele, tomando nota da medicação prescrita na ficha. Aquele homem era um paciente em estado delicado e precisaria ficar em observação o dia inteiro.

Depois de passar as instruções para a enfermeira responsável, o jovem Dr. Kinomoto seguiu até o refeitório, onde encontrou seu melhor amigo, também médico, Yukito Tsukishiro, sentado numa das mesas, degustando o que parecia ser uma deliciosa bomba de chocolate. Ao lado dele, uma bela jovem olhava a cena com atenção e olhos brilhantes.

"Puxa vida, Sakura...", disse Yukito, ainda de boca cheia. "Isto aqui está espetacular! Tem mais aí?".

"Tem sim, Yuki", respondeu a irmã do Dr. Kinomoto, sorrindo. "Mas são para as crianças! Se quiser comer mais passe lá no restaurante!".

 "Deixa de ser malvada e me dê mais um Sakura... Por favor", Yukito insistiu, agarrando a cesta de pic-nic que a jovem trazia consigo.

Touya se aproximou dos dois. "Se continuar comendo assim, você vai estourar, Yuki!".

"Mas, To-ya... Eu quero só mais um doce...".

"O que está fazendo aqui, monstrenga?", perguntou o médico.

Sakura controlou-se para não bater no irmão. Mesmo estando com 30 anos, Touya não perdia a mania de azucriná-la. "Você sabe que costumo visitar alguns pacientes da pediatria sempre que posso, irmão", respondeu ela. "Hoje, eu trouxe uns doces também".

"Que estão uma delícia!", Yukito opinou. "E como foi sua ronda?".

Sentando-se na frente do amigo, Touya pôs a mão dentro da cesta e pegou um doce. "Calma, como sempre... Temos pouco movimento aqui...", disse ele, antes de dar uma generosa mordida na bomba de chocolate. "Com exceção do homem do quarto 101...".

"Paciente novo?", interessou-se Sakura.

"Sim", Yukito respondeu. "Houve um acidente de carro na entrada da cidade, nesta manhã. O motorista foi trazido para cá às pressas".

"É muito grave o caso dele?", a jovem não entendia por que estava tão interessada.

"Ele sofreu uma forte pancada na cabeça", Touya falou. "Está em coma".

"Oh...", Sakura sentiu um aperto no coração. "Posso vê-lo?".

Os dois médicos se entreolharam. Talvez não houvesse mal nenhum em deixar Sakura visitar o doente.

"Vou levá-la até lá... Mas não pode demorar muito, certo?", o irmão respondeu.

"Obrigada, Touya", disse Sakura, levantando-se da mesa e pegando sua cesta.

Os dois irmãos atravessaram um longo corredor. Eram cumprimentados por alguns funcionários que cumpriam seus serviços. Logo chegaram na enfermaria masculina. Touya dirigiu-se até o quarto 101.

"É aqui...".

Sakura entrou no silencioso aposento. Sobre a cama, jazia um homem. A pele dele estava pálida e a cabeça, envolta em ataduras. O braço esquerdo estava engessado e o torso enfaixado. Havia arranhões e escoriações no rosto e nas partes do corpo que não estavam cobertas. Aproximando-se do leito, Sakura encheu-se de uma estranha tristeza. Lágrimas se formaram nos lindos olhos verdes. Sentia-se tocada pela precária condição de saúde daquele desconhecido.

"Acha que ele vai ficar bom, Touya?", perguntou para o irmão.

"Não sei, Sakura... É difícil dizer...", o médico foi sincero. "Mas acredito que sairá dessa... Ele parece ser uma pessoa forte".

A jovem tocou levemente o rosto do paciente. "Qual o nome dele?".

"De acordo com os documentos que trouxeram... O nome dele é Syaoran Li, tem 24 anos e é de Hong Kong, China", falou Touya, lendo a ficha.

"China?!", espantou-se Sakura, ainda acariciando o belo rosto de Syaoran. "Mas o que ele estava fazendo aqui?".

"Só saberemos quando ele acordar", respondeu Yukito da porta. "Estão te chamando na Pediatria, Touya".

"Posso ficar mais um pouco?", pediu a bela jovem de olhos verdes.

"Não demore, monstrenga...", disse Touya antes de sair.

Sakura voltou-se para o doente e apreciava suas feições masculinas. Ele parecia tão tranqüilo, tão sereno... '_Qual deve ser a cor de seus olhos?_', pensou ela, sentindo uma forte ligação com o homem deitado. Como podia sentir algo tão estranho por alguém que nem estava acordado?

"Syaoran... É um belo nome...", murmurou ela, baixinho. "Virei visitá-lo todos os dias, Syaoran, até que você acorde. E quando acordar, seremos grandes amigos... Eu prometo".

A partir daquele dia, a jovem Sakura Kinomoto passou a visitar o paciente do quarto 101 constantemente. Apesar de não gostar, Touya não proibiu a irmã de se aproximar do doente. Os outros médicos, enfermeiros e funcionários do hospital achavam comovente tamanha dedicação. Ela levava flores, lia livros e jornais e passava seu tempo livre conversando com o rapaz inconsciente. Falava sobre sua vida, sua família, seu trabalho, seu amigos.

E por estar sempre presente Sakura foi quem, depois de duas semanas, viu Syaoran despertar de seu coma. Ela tinha saído do restaurante de seu pai na sua hora de folga e fora visitar os pacientes do hospital como vinha fazendo nos últimos dias. Dirigia-se primeiro, para a Pediatria, depois para a Enfermaria Feminina e por fim para a Enfermaria Masculina, deixando Li para o final. Estava sentada ao lado do leito quando percebeu o rapaz se agitar.

"Syaoran? O que está acontecendo?", ela perguntou, preocupada, tocando a testa dele com sua delicada mão.

Os olhos de Li abriram-se subitamente, assuntando-a. Ele fitou o teto por uns instantes antes de virar a cabeça e olhar Sakura.

Uma onda de calor percorreu o corpo e amoleceu as pernas da jovem, ao ser fitada por aqueles incríveis olhos cor de âmbar.

"Castanhos...", ela murmurou. "Seus olhos são castanhos...".

Perdido, Syaoran encarava a mulher ao seu lado. Havia algo nela estranhamente familiar. Tentou se lembrar se a conhecia, mas não conseguiu.

"Onde estou?", perguntou rouco, umedecendo os lábios com a língua. Sua garganta estava terrivelmente seca.

Notando o desconforto dele, Sakura serviu um pouco de água num copo descartável e lhe deu de beber. "Você está num hospital", ela respondeu.

Li bebeu a água avidamente. "Hospital? Por que?".

"Você sofreu um acidente de carro há umas semanas atrás. Não se lembra?".

Fechando os olhos, o chinês tocou a cabeça com a mão livre. "Minha cabeça dói...".

"Vou chamar um médico...", disse Sakura, se afastando.

Sozinho, Syaoran tentou se recordar de alguma coisa novamente. '_Por que não consigo lembrar de nada?', pensou angustiado._

Momentos depois, a bela jovem estava de volta, acompanhada por dois médicos. Um deles, de cabelos cinzas e com um sorriso amistoso, aproximou-se de Li.

"Então você finalmente resolveu acordar! Isso é muito bom!", ele parou ao lado do leito e tirou uma pequena lanterna do bolso. "Meu nome é Yukito Tsukishiro e vou fazer alguns exames em você, ok?".

Syaoran apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Yukito verificou as pupilas, a freqüência cardíaca e respiratória, além da pressão arterial.

"O senhor me parece muito bem...", disse o simpático médico ao terminar. "Como se sente?".

"Minha cabeça... Está estranha...", respondeu o paciente.

O outro médico, um homem alto, moreno, de cabelos escuros, que havia permanecido em silêncio durante o exame, aproximou-se. "Estranha? Como assim estranha?", perguntou, depois de olhar rapidamente para o colega.

"Não sei... É difícil de explicar... Fecho os olhos... E ela me parece vazia", a angústia do rapaz era visível em seus olhos.

"Você pode nos dizer seu nome?", Yukito pediu.

Syaoran olhou para ele, confuso. "Meu nome? Eu não me lembro...". A confusão transformou-se em desespero. "Qual é meu nome? Quem sou eu? Por que estou aqui?", ele começou a se agitar.

Sakura correu para o lado da cama. "Acalme-se, Syaoran... Isso não vai lhe fazer bem...".

"Syaoran? Este é meu nome?", ele virou os olhos aflitos para ela. "Eu não me lembro... Por que não consigo me lembrar?!".

Enquanto isso, os dois médicos conversavam baixinho.

"Amnésia, Touya? Acha que é possível?".

"Tudo indica que sim, Yukito", respondeu Dr. Kinomoto. "Mas essa não é minha área. Melhor chamar um especialista para ter certeza".

Sakura tomou a mão de Syaoran entre as suas e sorriu. "Ficar nervoso não vai adiantar nada... Procure ficar tranqüilo. Tenho certeza que encontraremos uma resposta", ela assegurou.

Continua...

* ~ * ~ *

E agora? Syaoran está com amnésia! O que vai acontecer com ele? E Sakura? E a família Li? Vai mandar mais homens para procurá-lo? Leia no próximo capítulo!!


	4. Um lugar para morar

Está sendo muito prazeroso escrever este fic. Tanto é que fiz dois capítulos em menos de uma semana. Espero que gostem.

**_No capítulo anterior:_**

_ "Amnésia, Touya? Acha que é possível?"._

_ "Tudo indica que sim, Yukito", respondeu Dr. Kinomoto. "Mas essa não é minha área. Melhor chamar um especialista para ter certeza"._

_ Sakura tomou a mão de Syaoran entre as suas e sorriu. "Ficar nervoso não vai adiantar nada... Procure ficar tranqüilo. Tenho certeza que encontraremos uma resposta", ela assegurou._

*** ~ * ~ ***

**GUIADOS PELO AMOR**

**_Por Andréa Meiouh_**

_Capítulo Quatro: Um lugar para morar_

Três semanas depois, uma bela mulher, de esplendorosos olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos claros, caminhava alegre pelos corredores do hospital. A rotina de Sakura Kinomoto era a mesma desde que terminou o colegial e foi ajudar seu pai no restaurante da família. Após preparar as refeições e as sobremesas do dia, a jovem ia ao Hospital Geral de Tomoeda visitar os poucos pacientes que lá havia. Sakura brincava com as crianças, lia para os idosos e conversava animadamente com os adultos. Porém no último mês, seus costumes mudaram por completo. E tudo por causa de Syaoran Li, o homem que sofrera um sério acidente, na entrada da cidade.

A irmã mais nova do Dr. Touya Kinomoto vinha acompanhando a recuperação do chinês que fora internado com traumatismo craniano. Ela ainda lembrava-se da primeira vez que o vira, pálido, sobre o leito do Hospital. Sakura jamais seria capaz de explicar o que sentira naquele momento. Algo profundo mexeu com todo seu ser. E a partir de então, todas as tardes, quando tinha uma hora livre, ela ia vê-lo. No começo, apenas sentava-se ao lado dele e falava. Chegou a ler seu livro favorito para ele. Agora, que Syaoran acordara, ela o envolvera nas atividades que realizava na Casa de Saúde. Quando ele pôde andar, Sakura o levou para a Enfermaria Pediátrica. Apesar de fraco e sem fazer muito esforço, por causa das costelas e do braço fraturados, Syaoran auxiliava no que podia. No entanto, os momentos que eles mais gostavam era quando se sentavam juntos, debaixo de uma cerejeira, que havia no jardim interno do Hospital. Eles poderiam passar o dia inteiro lá, conversando sobre tudo e sobre nada, ou apenas ficavam em silêncio, apreciando a companhia um do outro.

Contente, Sakura chegou ao quarto 101. Encontrou Syaoran de pé, ao lado da janela.

"Boa tarde, Syaoran!", ela cumprimentou jovialmente.

"Oi, Sakura...", ele parecia bem desanimado.

"O que aconteceu?", perguntou a jovem, se aproximando.

"Dr. Tsukishiro acabou de sair. Disse que terei alta em uma semana", respondeu cabisbaixo.

Para Syaoran, os períodos que partilhava com Sakura eram como um bálsamo para sua alma angustiada. Somente com ela, conseguia esquecer sua terrível condição. Estava num lugar estranho, sem saber quem ou o que era. Cada dia que passava, sentia que sua cabeça ficava mais vazia. A única coisa capaz de manter seu equilíbrio emocional era o apoio incondicional da irmã de seu médico. Não podia entender o que ela via nele. Como aquela mulher maravilhosa podia se tornar amiga de um homem como ele, que sequer lembrava do próprio nome.

"Syaoran!", entusiasmou-se Sakura. "Isso é ótimo! Quer dizer que você vai sair logo daqui... Por que tanto desânimo?".

O chinês voltou-se para ela e a fitou com seus intensos e abrasadores olhos cor de âmbar. "E para onde eu vou, Sakura?".

A bela moça foi pega de surpresa. Ainda não tinha pensado naquela possibilidade. 

"Oh...", foi tudo o que ela conseguiu responder.

"Este lugar, este quarto, estas paredes é tudo que conheço neste momento, Sakura... Não sei onde vivo, onde fica minha casa... Nem ao menos me lembro da minha própria família! Só sei meu nome porque você me disse que eu me chamava assim...". Syaoran estava cada vez mais abatido.

Sem poder conter as lágrimas, Sakura o abraçou. "Oh, Syaoran...".

Retribuindo o abraço como pôde, ele aspirou o perfume emanado dos cabelos dela. Os dois ficaram ali, abraçados, sentindo as batidas do coração um do outro, tentando encontrar forças um no outro.

Subitamente, Sakura afastou-se, enxugando as lágrimas. "Não... Não podemos ficar assim... Vamos encontrar uma solução, você vai ver... Vai dar tudo certo".

"Sakura, eu sei que você é otimista, mas...", ele tentou argumentar, porém foi interrompido.

"Sem 'mas' nenhum, Syaoran... Vou arranjar um ótimo lugar para você ficar. Quem sabe até um trabalho, hã?", ela estava determinada. "Assim você poderá ficar em Tomoeda o tempo que quiser. Yamazaki descobriu alguma coisa?".

Takashi Yamazaki era o policial da cidade e amigo de infância de Sakura. Ele aparecera no Hospital assim que soube que Syaoran havia acordado. Fizera algumas perguntas, mas o chinês nada pôde responder. Mas os dois homens acabaram se tornando amigos. Syaoran se divertia com as histórias que Yamazaki contava e teria acreditado em todos as suas mentiras se Sakura não o tivesse alertado primeiro. O jovem detetive prometeu investigar sobre o passado de Syaoran, contudo não descobrira nada.

"Não...", respondeu Syaoran, sentando-se no sofá. "Isso me angustia, Sakura... Esse buraco na minha cabeça, ficar sem saber coisa alguma a meu próprio respeito... É ruim demais...".

Juntando-se a ele no pequeno móvel, Sakura apertou sua mão, tentando confortá-lo. "Não se deixe abater, Syaoran... Ficar deprimido não vai ajudar. Tenho certeza que, quando você menos esperar, sua memória voltará, você vai ver...", ela assegurou.

"Obrigado Sakura", ele sorriu.

Olhando-se nos olhos, os dois mergulharam num encanto que parecia envolvê-los sempre que estavam juntos. Syaoran sabia que jamais se cansaria de fitar aqueles adoráveis olhos verdes. Entretanto, a chegada do Dr. Kinomoto quebrou o clima.

"Já está aqui de novo, monstrenga!", ralhou o médico quando viu a irmã ao lado do paciente do quarto 101.

Touya controlou a raiva. No Hospital, todos comentavam sobre o 'relacionamento' de sua irmã mais nova com o misterioso chinês. E isso irritava Touya demais. Ele prometera à mãe que sempre cuidaria de sua irmãzinha e não deixaria qualquer um se aproximar dela assim.

"Touya! Eu não sou monstrenga!", exclamou Sakura, chateada. Seu irmão era uma boa pessoa, mas tinha vezes que se tornava insuportável.

"Acho melhor voltar para o restaurante, Sakura...", disse ele, entre os dentes, encarando Syaoran. Podia-se ver uma veia saltando em sua testa. "Papai deve estar precisando de você lá".

A jovem olhou para o relógio. "Nossa!", disse espantada. "O tempo passou muito rápido... Preciso ir, Syaoran... A gente se vê amanhã, tá?".

Assentindo com a cabeça, Syaoran enfrentava Touya. Podia sentir a ira fervendo dentro do médico. Se olhar matasse, com absoluta certeza, Syaoran estaria enterrado naquele momento.

Irritada, Sakura puxou o irmão pelo braço e começou a sair do quarto. "Vamos, Touya...", disse ela, arrastando o médico. "Tchau, Syaoran!".

"Tchau, Sakura...", ele não pode evitar um sorriso. Sakura era tão doce, mesmo quando zangada.

*** * ***

"Por que você faz isso, Touya?", ela perguntou, aborrecida.

Os dois irmãos acabavam de chegar na entrada do prédio hospitalar.

"Já falei milhares de vezes que não quero você visitando aquele cara!", retrucou o médico, cruzando os braços. "E o que você fez? Me desobedeceu!", ele exclamou.

"Ah, Touya, por favor...", Sakura perdeu a paciência. "Eu já sou adulta, não preciso de um irmão mais velho me perseguindo, não...".

"Eu não estou te perseguindo, estou cuidando de você!", ele rebateu. "Aquele cara é encrenca, Sakura... Fique longe dele, ouviu?".

"Syaoran, encrenca?", ela não entendeu nada. "Por que?".

"Monstrenga, por favor... Apenas uma vez em sua vida, me obedeça... Não quero vê-la sofrer", disse Touya, visivelmente preocupado.

Sakura percebeu que algo incomodava seu irmão. O jovem médico era capaz de ver e pressentir coisas que ninguém podia, e ela sempre confiara nos instintos dele, mas não daquela vez.

"Sinto muito, Touya...", falou ela, tocando de leve o rosto dele. "Mas eu não posso... Deixe-me viver minha vida, irmão, por favor... Não se preocupe comigo... Nada vai me acontecer, eu prometo".

"Sakura...", ele murmurou.

A jovem deu um beijo na bochecha do irmão e foi embora. Touya ficou ali parado, observando a bela mulher em que sua irmãzinha se transformara partir.

*** * ***

Na manhã seguinte, Sakura e seu pai, Fujitaka, preparavam-se para abrir o restaurante para o café. Não era um horário de grande movimento e por isso eles podiam conversar tranqüilamente.

"E como vai seu amigo, querida?", o homem perguntou, enquanto arrumava os pratos no armário.

"Está bem melhor, papai. Ele vai receber alta na próxima semana", Sakura respondeu.

"Isso é muito bom, filha!", disse Fujitaka, contente.

"Mas há um problema, pai... Syaoran não tem para onde ir...".

A porta da entrada soou e os dois pararam de conversar. Momentos depois, Touya e Yukito apareceram na cozinha.

"Bom dia, Sr. Kinomoto!", o jovem de óculos cumprimentou. "Bom dia, Sakura! Touya e eu viemos 'filar' o café!".

"Bom dia, filho! Bom dia, Yukito!", sorriu Fujitaka. "Que bom que vieram!".

"Bom dia, pai", respondeu Touya, nada empolgado.

Fujitaka ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Algum problema, meu filho?".

"Não é nada, pai...", disse o médico, com um sorriso amarelo.

"Vou arrumar a mesa", afastou-se Sakura, sabendo o motivo do abatimento do irmão.

Momentos depois, os quatro comiam o gostoso café preparado pelo patriarca da família Kinomoto.

"Sakura me disse que aquele jovem que vocês estão tratando vai sair hospital, Touya", Fujitaka comentou.

"Vamos dar alta a Syaoran na semana que vem. As costelas dele já estão boas e provavelmente o braço também", falou Yukito entre as garfadas.

"Ele está ocupando aquele quarto há muito tempo, na minha opinião", resmungou Touya.

"É uma pena que o rapaz não tenha para onde ir...", disse Fujitaka.

"É verdade...", concordou Yukito, antes de pôr mais uma porção na boca.

Olhando para os homens que faziam parte de sua vida, Sakura começou a pensar. Seria tão bom se Syaoran pudesse estar ali, comendo e conversando com eles. Mas isso só aconteceria se ele passasse a viver em Tomoeda... De repente, uma idéia surgiu na cabeça da moça.

"Papai... Eu estava pensando...", ela começou. "E acho que encontrei um jeito de ajudar Syaoran...".

"Sério? Como?", Fujitaka olhou para a filha mais nova. Ainda admirava-se em como Sakura se parecia com a mãe, Nadeshiko.

"Syaoran poderia viver conosco", ela disse simples e calmamente, continuando a comer seu café.

"NUNCA! NEM PENSAR, SAKURA!", gritou Touya, levantando-se de supetão e derrubando a cadeira.

Sakura também se ergueu. "Por que não, Touya? Nós temos aquele quartinho vago aqui no restaurante... Syaoran podia ficar lá e trabalhar conosco aqui... Pelo menos até ele se lembrar de alguma coisa... Precisamos de ajuda mesmo".

"Não, Sakura! Eu não vou permitir que um estranho venha morar em nossa casa!", ele rebateu, encolerizado.

"Syaoran não é um estranho. Ele é meu amigo!", exclamou Sakura. "E eu não posso abandoná-lo à própria sorte, num momento tão delicado".

"Meus filhos", Fujitaka tentava acalmar os ânimos. "Por favor, não briguem...".

"Mas, pai... É esse cabeça-dura que não entende que Syaoran precisa de nossa ajuda!", ponderou a jovem.

"To-ya, acalme-se... Vamos conversar civilizadamente", Yukito segurou o braço do amigo.

"Não há nada para conversar, Yuki. Não vou deixar aquele cara vir morar aqui", resmungou o outro.

"Essa decisão não cabe a você", disse Sakura, quase esfregando o indicador na cara do irmão. "Primeiro, quem é o dono desta casa é nosso pai e segundo, você já nem mora mais aqui... Não tem direito nenhum de opinar...".

"Olha aqui, sua monstrenga...". 

"Chega!", Fujitaka exclamou, silenciando os dois filhos. "Vamos parar com essa discussão agora! E sentem-se os dois!".

"Sim, papai", murmurou Sakura. Era difícil Fujitaka perder a paciência daquele jeito.

Touya sentou-se em silêncio. Yukito mantinha-se quieto, constrangido de estar presenciando aquela '_briga_' em família.

"Touya, sua irmã tem razão em várias coisas", começou o homem mais velho. "Não podemos virar as costas a uma pessoa que precisa de nossa ajuda, mesmo sendo um desconhecido, o que não é o caso, já que o rapaz é amigo de sua irmã e '_seu_' paciente".

"Mas pai...", o médico tentou falar, mas foi calado por um olhar sério do pai.

"E, além disso, Sakura está certa quando disse que precisamos de mais ajuda aqui. Só nós dois não estamos dando conta", continuou Fujitaka. "E o rapaz ainda poderá ficar de olho no restaurante quando estivermos dormindo".

"Isso quer dizer que Syaoran pode vir pra cá?", perguntou Sakura, esperançosa.

"Mas ele terá que trabalhar duro, querida... Sem falar que não poderei pagar muito, você sabe...".

"Oh, papai!", ela jogou-se nos braços do pai. "O senhor é o máximo!".

"Eu não posso acreditar...", resmungou Touya.

"Filho, me dê um motivo para não permitir que esse rapaz venha morar aqui", pediu o homem.

"Tenho um pressentimento ruim sobre ele, pai... E essa tonta nem percebe no que está se envolvendo", disse ele, indicando Sakura, que cantarolava feliz pela cozinha.

Fujitaka sorriu, compreendendo o filho. "Você não pode proteger sua irmã para sempre, Touya... Um dia, com certeza, ela vai se machucar, sofrer, por um motivo qualquer... A única coisa que nós podemos fazer é ficar ao lado dela e apóia-la. Apenas isso".

O médico olhava a irmã dançar e brincar com seu melhor amigo pela espaçosa cozinha. Amava Sakura de todo coração e não queria vê-la triste.

"Mas se ele a fizer sofrer, eu acabo com ele, sendo meu paciente ou não", Touya, finalmente, aceitou. Não tinha outro jeito mesmo...

*** * ***

Naquela tarde, depois do almoço, Sakura ia para o Hospital. Estava radiante de felicidade.

"Sakura!", ouviu uma pessoa lhe chamar. Virou-se e viu Tomoyo Daidouji, sua prima e melhor amiga, atravessar a rua e se aproximar.

"Tomoyo! Oi!", a jovem cumprimentou alegremente.

A prima de Sakura era uma mulher bonita. Um pouco mais alta que a filha de Fujitaka, Tomoyo tinha longos cabelos negros e um par de olhos cor de violeta, cheios de vida e alegria. Sempre de bom humor, ela era filha de uma importante empresária, Sonomi Daidouji, prima de Nadeshiko, mãe de Sakura.

"Oi, Sakura!", disse a morena. "Faz tempo que não nos vemos... Estava com saudades".

"Desculpe, Tomoyo... Andei meio ocupada", respondeu a outra.

"Ouvi uns comentários a seu respeito... É verdade que você está namorando aquele rapaz que perdeu a memória?".

O rosto de Sakura esquentou. "N-nós não estamos na-namorando... So-somos apenas bons amigos".

"Ah, é?", Tomoyo ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Então por que você está com o rosto vermelho?".

"Ai, Tomoyo... É você me pegou de surpresa", Sakura abanou a mão, tentando disfarçar.

"Tudo bem, Sakura", Tomoyo riu. "Vou fingir que eu acredito... Está indo visitá-lo?".

"Estou sim", respondeu a prima, com seu sorriso número um. "Quer ir junto?".

"Claro!".

*** * ***

As duas moças não demoraram a chegar no Hospital Geral. Cumprimentando alguns conhecidos, Sakura dirigiu-se direto para o quarto 101. Encontrou-o sentado, tranqüilo, lendo um dos livros que ela emprestara.

"Oi, Syaoran!", ela disse, entrando no aposento.

"Sakura!", ele levantou-se ao ouvir a voz dela, sorrindo feliz, mas sua expressão desvaneceu quando viu Tomoyo. "Você está acompanhada...".

"Esta é minha prima, Tomoyo", Sakura indicou a prima.

"É um prazer conhecê-lo", a jovem estendeu a mão, que Syaoran apertou com educação. '_Nossa! Como ele é bonito!', pensou Tomoyo. '__Eles fazem um casal tão fofo!'._

"O prazer é meu", respondeu o chinês. "Sakura falou muito a seu respeito".

"Espero que ela tenha dito boas coisas...".

Os três conversaram animados. Tomoyo via como o casal interagia naturalmente. O modo como Syaoran olhava para Sakura quando achava que ela não estava olhando ou o ar sonhador de sua prima quando o rapaz sorria para ela eram sinais claros que os dois estavam se apaixonando. Ou já haviam se apaixonado.

No final da visita, Sakura resolveu dar sua grande notícia.

"Tenho uma surpresa pra você!", disse ela, tentando fazer mistério.

"O que é?", quis saber Syaoran.

Sakura fez uma pequena pausa e depois revelou feliz. "Arranjei um lugar para você morar!".

"O quê?!", o jovem estava completamente confuso. Como ela tinha arrumado um lugar pra ele tão rápido? "Onde é?", perguntou.

"No restaurante do meu pai", ela sorriu,

"No restaurante do seu pai?", Tomoyo e Syaoran exclamaram juntos.

"Mas, Sakura... É onde você mora também...", a jovem Daidouji ressaltou. "O que as pessoas vão dizer?".

Li sentiu o rosto esquentar. Morar com Sakura? Era demais para ele...

"Nós não vamos morar juntos, Tomoyo. Syaoran vai ficar no quartinho que tem nos fundos do restaurante".

"Sinto muito, Sakura", ele rejeitou a proposta. "Não posso aceitar... Não quero abusar de você e de sua gentileza...".

"Mas, Syaoran, você não está abusando... E não será de graça...", ela falou. "Você vai trabalhar comigo e meu pai no restaurante. Estamos precisando de ajuda. O salário é baixo, mas dará para você ficar aqui, em Tomoeda, o tempo que precisar...".

Ele fitou a mulher à sua frente. Ela havia lhe conseguido um lugar para morar e um trabalho. Até parecia mentira...

"Sakura, eu não sei o que dizer...", ele vacilou.

"Diga apenas que aceita".

Os dois se olharam e uma vontade súbita de beijá-la apossou-se de Syaoran. "Está bem, eu aceito!". Iria viver e trabalhar com Sakura. Que coisa melhor poderia acontecer?

Tomoyo observava o casal com indisfarçado interesse. '_As meninas precisam saber disso!'._

Continua...

*** ~ * ~ ***

Ufa! Esse até que ficou grandinho! Escrevi bastante desta vez.

Bem, e o que vai acontecer com nosso casal favorito, agora que vão morar bem pertinho um do outro? Será que Touya terá um ataque de ciúmes? Confira no próximo capítulo!


	5. Um novo amor

Oi, pessoal! Desculpe a demora! Estive um pouco ocupada esta semana, mas consegui escrever mais um capítulo, aliás, este ficou extremamente S+S, principalmente nas partes finais. Fiz também algumas correções nos capítulos anteriores (erros de português e coisas assim), mas nada que tenha mudado no enredo da história. Estou adorando escrever este fanfic. Espero que vocês estejam gostando também. Quero dedicar este capítulo a Fabi (obrigada pelas revisões), a Mel e a Alandria. Bem, vamos ao capítulo 5 e boa leitura a todos!

**_No capítulo anterior:_**

_ Ele fitou a mulher à sua frente. Ela havia lhe conseguido um lugar para morar e um trabalho. Até parecia mentira..._

_ "Sakura, eu não sei o que dizer...", ele vacilou._

_ "Diga apenas que aceita"._

_ Os dois se olharam e uma vontade súbita de beijá-la apossou-se de Syaoran. "Está bem, eu aceito!". Iria viver e trabalhar com Sakura. Que coisa melhor poderia acontecer?_

_ Tomoyo observava o casal com indisfarçado interesse. 'As meninas precisam saber disso!'._

*** ~ * ~ ***

**GUIADOS PELO AMOR**

_**Por Andréa Meiouh**_

_ Capítulo Cinco: Um novo amor_

'_Está tudo pronto!_', pensou Sakura, observando o resultado de seu trabalho. Resolvera limpar e arrumar o quarto para a chegada de Syaoran. O aposento não era muito grande, tinha uma cama, uma cômoda, um espelho, uma mesa de estudos com cadeira e uma mesinha de cabeceira. Havia também um pequeno banheiro ligado ao quarto.

Era tudo muito simples, mas Sakura se esforçara para deixar uma atmosfera acolhedora para seu amigo. Comprara novos lençóis, dois cobertores, um jogo de toalhas, um pequeno tapete e cortinas para a janela. Pusera um vaso de flores sobre a mesa para dar um pouco de alegria ao ambiente quase espartano.

"Aí está você!".

Sakura ouviu sua prima falar atrás dela.

"Oi, Tomoyo, bom dia!".

"Puxa, o quarto ficou muito bom, Sakura...", Tomoyo olhou o cômodo com atenção. "Espero que ele goste de verde...".

"É a cor preferida dele", respondeu a jovem Kinomoto. "Por isso, encomendei as cortinas e o tapete nestes padrões de cores".

"Quando ele chega?", perguntou Tomoyo.

"Amanhã de manhã. Yamazaki vai trazê-lo, pois vou estar ocupada aqui no restaurante", disse Sakura, enquanto se dirigiam para a ampla cozinha do '**_Cravo Silvestre_**'.

A jovem de olhos violeta sentou-se numa banqueta, próxima a grande bancada, onde sua prima começava a preparar uma massa de torta. "Sabe, Sakura... Eu e as garotas pensamos em fazer uma espécie de recepção de boas vindas para o Syaoran. O que acha?".

"Recepção de boas vindas? Por que?", questionou a outra, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Podia sentir que suas amigas estavam tramando algo.

"Ora... porque ele é seu amigo, Sakura e todas nós queremos que ele seja nosso amigo também. Além disso, se Syaoran for bem recebido, quem sabe ele não fica aqui para sempre, hã?", sorriu Tomoyo, maliciosamente.

Com as bochechas coradas, Sakura põe-se a misturar os ingredientes. Ela queria mesmo que Syaoran ficasse em Tomoeda. Para sempre. Com ela. Contudo, Sakura não ousava dizer isso para ninguém, muito menos para sua melhor amiga.

"Você gosta dele, não é, Sakura?", alfinetou Tomoyo, observando as reações da prima.

"Claro que gosto, ele é meu amigo...".

"Sakura, você sabe do que eu estou falando... Você está a _fim_ do Syaoran!".

"Tomoyo!", a doceira exclamou, corando ainda mais.

"Que pena que esqueci minha câmera... Você fica tão linda corada deste jeito, Sakura!", suspirou a jovem de cabelos negros, com as mãos nas bochechas, olhos brilhando.

Um sorriso amarelo surgiu nos lábios de Sakura. "Pára com isso, Tomoyo...", disse, sem graça.

As duas mulheres conversaram por mais algum tempo. Tomoyo insistia para que Sakura revelasse seus sentimentos, pois tinha certeza de que eram retribuídos, mas a insegurança e incerteza da irmã do Dr. Kinomoto eram grandes demais.

Quando deu a hora de voltar para seu trabalho, Tomoyo levantou-se. "Bom, já vou indo, Sakura".

Esta cortava alguns morangos para preparar o recheio da sobremesa do almoço do dia.

"Amanhã, bem cedinho, estaremos aqui para arrumar tudo para a chegada de seu amigo. Não se preocupe em fazer nada... Traremos tudo, está bem", disse a jovem Daidouji, enquanto saía. "Tchau!".

"Tchau, Tomoyo!", despediu-se Sakura. "Até amanhã".

Após a saída da prima, a jovem doceira ficou pensando sobre a conversa. O que aconteceria se contasse a Syaoran que se apaixonara por ele? Como ficaria a situação de ambos, agora que morariam praticamente no mesmo lugar? Será que ele realmente gostava dela também, como afirmou Tomoyo? Ela devia continuar guardando seu segredo? Ou deveria se arriscar?

*** * ***

Tomoeda era realmente um lugar muito bonito, pensava Syaoran enquanto seguia no carro da polícia, junto com Yamazaki. O que mais chamava a atenção do chinês eram as belas cerejeiras nas calçadas. Traziam-lhe na mente imagens de uma pessoa que preenchera o vazio que havia em seu peito.

'_Sakura... Não consigo parar de pensar em você... Queria tanto lhe dizer tudo o que sinto...', pensou olhando para as árvores._

"Ei, cara? Está tudo bem?", perguntou Takashi, olhando o amigo de soslaio. "Você parece meio preocupado".

"Só estou pensando... Quero tanto poder me lembrar do meu passado...", Syaoran respondeu com uma meia-verdade. Realmente queria recobrar suas memórias, mas não podia dizer ao homem a seu lado que estava mesmo pensando em Sakura.

"Não esquenta, cara... Quando você menos esperar, sua memória vai estar de volta", Yamazaki assegurou.

"Só espero que ela não resolva aparecer em uma hora imprópria...", rebateu Li, tirando risos do novo amigo.

Logo, os dois chegaram ao Restaurante '**_Cravo Silvestre_**', a nova casa de Syaoran.

"Aqui estamos", disse Yamazaki, estacionando o carro.

O chinês olhou o prédio onde moraria. Como tudo naquela cidade, o restaurante também parecia transpirar serenidade e acolhida, mas havia algo de estranho.

"Yamazaki, não era para o restaurante estar funcionando a esta hora?", ele perguntou, indicando as cortinas fechadas.

"Vamos ver o que está acontecendo", respondeu o policial, sério.

Ao abrirem a porta, ouviram uma série de estouros, enquanto uma chuva de confetes caía sobre os dois.

"SURPRESA!", gritaram as pessoas dentro do salão.

Syaoran piscou, verdadeiramente surpreso. Jamais esperava uma recepção assim. Sentiu o rosto esquentar. Olhou em volta e viu uma faixa com os dizeres 'SEJA BEM VINDO, SYAORAN LI' na parede principal do restaurante. Alguns balões enfeitavam o ambiente, tornando-o ainda mais colorido.

"Seja bem vindo, Syaoran!", disse Sakura, abraçando-o.

"Sakura... Não precisava tudo isso...", ele murmurou, ainda perplexo.

"Eu sei! Mas eles fizeram questão. Venha... Deixe-me apresentá-lo ao pessoal", ela sorriu, arrastando-o pelo recinto.

Primeiro, eles cumprimentaram Tomoyo, que simplesmente acenou com a mão livre, pois estava muito ocupada, filmando toda a cena. Depois, Sakura levou-o para conhecer seu pai e a assistente de cozinha, Yukie Kimura*.

"É bom finalmente conhecê-lo, meu rapaz... Seja bem vindo!", sorriu Fujitaka.

"O prazer é todo meu, senhor", respondeu Syaoran, curvando-se com respeito. "Espero poder ajudá-lo no que for possível e ser digno da generosidade de sua família".

"Não se preocupe com isso, meu caro... O mais importante agora é que você tem um lugar para morar e amigos com quem pode contar. E eu espero que isso o ajude a se recuperar", disse o patriarca da família Kinomoto.

"Obrigado, senhor", agradeceu Syaoran.

Os próximos da fila eram Takashi Yamazaki e sua esposa, Chiharu.

"Ei, cara... Tapeei você direitinho", brincou o jovem policial.

"É verdade", Syaoran ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Por que não me disse nada?".

"Porque era segredo. Não sei como esse 'língua-comprida' não entregou tudo...", respondeu a mulher de cabelos castanhos, presos numa grossa transa, dando um soco na cabeça do marido. E voltando-se para Li, sorriu. "Seja bem vindo, Li. Eu sou Chiharu Yamazaki. Espero que possamos ser bons amigos".

"Eu também", Syaoran curvou-se educadamente e seguiu Sakura, que o puxou para falar com o casal seguinte. 

"Syaoran, estes são Yosiyuki e Rika Terada. Eles trabalham na Escola Tomoeda. Prof. Terada é o diretor e Rika dá aulas de japonês".

"É um prazer conhecê-los", disse Syaoran.

"O prazer é todo nosso", falou Terada. "Eu e Rika desejamos que você se recupere logo".

"Obrigado, Sr. Terada".

"Pode me chamar de Terada ou de Prof. Terada como o resto do pessoal".

Syaoran assentiu com a cabeça e Sakura o levou para cumprimentar as duas mulheres que faltavam.

"Estas são Kaho Mizuki e Naoko Yanagisawa. A srta. Mizuki é professora de matemática e minha futura cunhada", brincou ela. "E minha amiga Naoko é escritora...".

Curvando-se respeitosamente, Syaoran cumprimentou as duas.

Depois de todas as apresentações, o grupo sentou-se na mesa preparada pelas amigas de Sakura e se deliciaram com um gostoso café da manhã. Sentado ao lado de Sakura, Syaoran olhava aquelas pessoas que o receberam tão bem. Uma estranha emoção encheu-lhe o peito. Finalmente sentia-se em casa.

*** * ***

Nos dias que se seguiram, Syaoran percebeu que Sakura não estava brincando quando dissera que trabalharia duro. O restaurante, apesar de não ser muito grande, tinha uma clientela constante. Syaoran fazia de tudo um pouco. Servia as mesas, ficava no caixa, lavava as louças, limpava o chão. Trabalho era o que não faltava.

Uma semana depois de estar morando com a família Kinomoto, precisou substituir Yukie na cozinha e descobriu um talento: gostava de cozinhar. Preparou um típico prato chinês, que segundo a opinião de todos estava delicioso. Passou então a ajudar no preparo das refeições. Sakura até acrescentou novos pratos no cardápio.

Deitado na sua cama, Syaoran pensava. Não tinha o que reclamar de sua vida. Tinha um bom emprego, um bom salários, novos e bons amigos e, acima de tudo, estava apaixonado pela criatura mais doce do planeta. Poder ver, conversar, rir com Sakura todos os dias para ele era como viver num eterno sonho. Adorava tudo nela. O modo como os incríveis olhos verdes dela brilhavam quando ela estava feliz, o modo como ela mordia o lábio inferior e franzia a testa quando estava concentrada em alguma coisa, o sorriso doce que ela tinha para todos... 

Tudo nela o cativava, mas ele simplesmente não tinha coragem de se declarar, apesar do imenso sentimento que carregava no peito. Tinha medo da rejeição, pois como Sakura poderia gostar de um inválido como ele. Era assim que Syaoran se sentia: inválido. Uma parte importante dele estava faltando e apesar de todos parecerem não se importar com aquilo, o chinês se incomodava e muito. Tinha receio de recordar seu passado e descobrir que havia feito algo sujo ou perverso ou imoral.

Aquilo era uma verdadeira tortura para ele. Às vezes sonhava que, quando finalmente conseguia construir uma vida feliz com Sakura, Yamazaki aparecia vestido com sua farda de policial e o prendia. Todos na cidade o acusavam e lhe viravam as costas, enquanto sua amada flor de cerejeira chorava copiosamente, amparada pelo pai e pelo irmão.

Touya. De todos, ele era o único que não simpatizara com Syaoran e o chinês, muitas vezes, se perguntava porquê. A noiva do médico, a bela srta. Mizuki, certa ocasião, dissera que aquilo era síndrome de superproteção de irmão mais velho. Que Touya estava com ciúmes da irmãzinha. No entanto, Syaoran sabia que não era só isso. Havia algo mais... Só não sabia dizer o que era.

Resolveu levantar-se e começar a faxina. Segunda-feira era o dia de limpeza geral do restaurante, que ficava fechado o dia inteiro. Era também o dia de folga de Yukie e o dia que o Sr. Kinomoto aproveitava para organizar as contas e o balancete do negócio, ou então para fazer compras.

Entrou na cozinha e encontrou Sakura e o pai conversando, preparando o café da manhã.

"Bom dia, Syaoran!", cumprimentou a adorável doceira. "Chegou na hora certa! Venha tomar café!".

"Bom dia, Sakura. Bom dia, Sr. Kinomoto", ele respondeu, sentando-se na mesa.

"Bom dia, meu jovem", sorriu Fujitaka. "Como foi sua noite?".

"Muito boa, senhor. Dormi como uma pedra".

"Que bom... Sabe, Syaoran... Eu estava conversando com Sakura... Precisarei fazer uma pequena viagem até Hokkaido e devo passar a noite por lá. Você pode cuidar de tudo por aqui na minha ausência?", perguntou Fujitaka, sério. Apesar da filha ser adulta, não gostava de deixá-la sozinha no restaurante.

"Papai, não se preocupe...", disse Sakura, enquanto servia os dois. "Hoje não haverá movimento e amanhã, eu, Syaoran e Yukie podemos dar conta de tudo".

"Pode ficar tranqüilo, Sr. Kinomoto", Syaoran completou.

Depois do café, pai e filha subiram para o apartamento acima do restaurante e Li foi para o salão principal, armado com uma vassoura, um esfregão e um balde, começar a limpeza. Momentos depois, Fujitaka passou por ele e despediu-se.

Quando terminou de passar pano no chão e arrumar as mesas e cadeiras no lugar, Syaoran voltou para a cozinha, onde encontrou Sakura lendo um livro de receitas, concentrada. Provavelmente, ela iria fazer algum doce, pois os ingredientes já estavam separados em cima da bancada.

"O que doce vai fazer, Sakura?", ele perguntou, se aproximando.

"Este aqui", disse ela, indicando o livro, onde se podia ler 'Profiteroles com Sorvete e Capa de Chocolate'. "É uma sobremesa francesa** que comi certa vez na capital. É muito gostosa. Sempre tento fazer, mas nunca acerto a massa...".

"Oh...", Syaoran exclamou, fazendo uma expressão exagerada de surpresa. "A grande e poderosa Sakura derrotada por um simples docinho... hahaha", ele caçoou. "Aposto que consigo fazer este doce de primeira".

"Não se gabe, Syaoran Li", disse ela cruzando os braços, testa franzida. "Você pode ser um bom cozinheiro, mas eu sou a doceira aqui...".

"E não consegue fazer um simples...", ele parou e leu o livro. "Profiterole... Que nomezinho estranho...".

"É claro que eu consigo!", ela exclamou, corada. "É que ainda não tive sorte".

"Eu ainda acho que consigo fazer este profi-não-sei-o-quê... Quer apostar?", ele estendeu a mão, que Sakura apertou quase que imediatamente. Os olhos dela brilhavam ante o desafio.

"Aposta feita. Se eu ganhar, você vai ter que lavar a louça por uma semana!", disse ela.

"Mas eu já lavo a louça todo dia, Sakura", sorriu Syaoran, sem largar a mão dela.

"É verdade... Espera um pouco, então... Deixe-me pensar...", ela mordeu o lábio inferior e fechou os olhos para, momentos depois, abri-los e sorrir malvadamente. "Já sei... Se você não conseguir fazer o doce e eu ganhar, você, Syaoran Li, será meu escravo pelo dia inteiro".

"Escravo?!", ela conseguira surpreendê-lo daquela vez.

"Isso... Você vai ser meu escravo... Vai fazer tudo o que eu mandar, sem reclamar, sem pestanejar...", disse ela, com seu sorriso aumentando.

'_Se é guerra que você quer, Sakura..._', pensou ele antes de responder. "Está bem, serei seu escravo se você ganhar. Mas o inverso também está valendo".

Os olhos verdes dela se arregalaram. "O que quer dizer?".

"Se _**eu**_ ganhar... Você vai ser minha escrava... Simples".

Sakura piscou. '_O feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro_', ponderou interiormente. Mas não ia fugir daquele desafio. De jeito nenhum.

"Aposta feita então", ela apertou um pouco mais a mão forte que segurava a sua.

Syaoran sorriu, soltou a mão dela e se afastou. Pegou o livro de receitas e leu atentamente. Conferiu todos os ingredientes que estavam em cima da mesa, vestiu o avental e pôs a mão na massa.

Sakura observava tudo, num estado quase de graça. Ele estava com a expressão séria, olhar decidido... Estava tão lindo. '_Ele vai conseguir_', ela pensou, apreensiva. '_Preciso fazer algo para impedir_'. Aproximando-se da bancada devagar, a primeira coisa que ela viu foi o saco de farinha de trigo. Pegou-o rapidamente.

Ocupado em descascar as maçãs, Syaoran não reparou nos movimentos da jovem. Apenas exclamou quando sentiu um punhado de farinha cair na sua cabeça.

"Ei! Sakura! O que você está fazendo?!".

"Você não disse nada sobre eu ficar parada, vendo-o arrasar meus dotes culinários", ela gargalhou.

"Ora sua...", ele partiu para cima dela.

Soltando um gritinho, Sakura largou a farinha e saiu correndo para o salão do restaurante. Mais rápido que ela, Syaoran logo a cercou entre as mesas.

"Você não devia ter feito isso...", ele resmungou.

"Foi só uma brincadeira", ela não sabia se respirava, ria ou fugia.

Dando a volta na mesa, ele conseguiu agarrar Sakura e acabou encurralando-a contra a parede, prendendo-a com os braços. Ofegantes, os dois ficaram se olhando.

"Syaoran... Desculpe...", disse Sakura, entre as respirações, ainda rindo. "Eu estava brincando".

Mas Li não estava mais nisso, nem ao menos lembrava do doce ou da aposta... Fitava os lábios entreabertos de sua amada, pensando em provar-lhe o gosto. Num impulso impensado, abaixou a cabeça e beijou-a.

Uma corrente elétrica de pura paixão percorreu os dois no momento que seus lábios se tocaram. Sakura fechou os olhos e passou os braços pelo pescoço forte, enquanto Syaoran a apertava mais contra parede e contra si próprio.

Foi um beijo profundo, apaixonado, onde ambos despejaram todas suas emoções, retidas por tanto tempo. Acabaram se separando por falta de ar, mas continuaram abraçados e se olhando.

"Uau!", Sakura foi a primeira a se manifestar. Não havia palavras para descrever aquele beijo.

"Sakura... Eu...", Syaoran não sabia o que fazer: se desculpar ou beijá-la outra vez.

"Shhh...", ela o silenciou com o indicador. "Não fale nada... Por favor...".

"Eu só queria fazer um pedido...".

"O quê?".

"Posso beijá-la de novo?".

Sakura sorriu e concordou com a cabeça. Trocaram, então, outro beijo apaixonado.

"Eu te amo, Sakura", ele murmurou, quando se separaram.

Ela aconchegou-se contra o peito musculoso. "Oh, Syaoran... Também te amo".

Ficaram ali, unidos, desfrutando daquele momento sublime e único, onde seus desejos mais secretos finalmente haviam se tornado reais.

"Sabe de uma coisa...", disse Sakura, após alguns instantes.

De olhos fechados, Syaoran acariciava os cabelos castanhos da amada, sentindo-lhe o delicioso perfume de flores de cerejeira. "O quê?", perguntou.

"Eu joguei a farinha em você porque tinha certeza que você ia ganhar a aposta", ela confessou.

Syaoran sorriu. "Acho que devo me considerar vencedor, já que você jogou sujo... Isso que dizer que, hoje, você vai ser minha escrava".

"E o que meu amo e senhor deseja que eu faça?", ela ergueu a cabeça para fitá-lo, sorrindo também.

"Que me beije novamente e diga que me ama", ele respondeu, segurando o lindo rosto entre as mãos.

"Eu te amo", disse ela carinhosamente, antes de beijá-lo outra vez.

Continua...

*** ~ * ~ ***

Ai, ai, ai... Que fofo! Syaoran e Sakura finalmente se declararam! E o que vai acontecer com nosso casal preferido? E será que o jovem chinês vai se recordar de seu passado? Espero que continuem lendo! Mais emoções nos próximos capítulos!

**_OBS.:_**

* Yukie Kimura, no mangá, é a professora de Educação Física da turma da Sakura. Em minha história, ela virou cozinheira por simples falta de imaginação para criar outro personagem. ^_^'

** Profiteroles é um doce real, eu só não tenho certeza se é francês. Quem quiser, posso enviar a receita.

Críticas, elogios, sugestões? Mande-me um e-mail: andreameiouh@msn.com


	6. Enquanto isso, em Hong Kong...

Oi, gente! Aqui está o capítulo seis. Sei que ele ficou curto e talvez seja o pior de todos, mas ele é necessário para poder entender a história mais adiante. Boa leitura a todos!

**No capítulo anterior:**

_ De olhos fechados, Syaoran acariciava os cabelos castanhos da amada, sentindo-lhe o delicioso perfume de flores de cerejeira. "O quê?", perguntou._

_ "Eu joguei a farinha em você porque tinha certeza que você ia ganhar a aposta", ela confessou._

_ Syaoran sorriu. "Acho que devo me considerar vencedor, já que você jogou sujo... Isso que dizer que, hoje, você vai ser minha escrava"._

_ "E o que meu amo e senhor deseja que eu faça?", ela ergueu a cabeça para fitá-lo, sorrindo também._

_ "Que me beije novamente e diga que me ama", ele respondeu, segurando o lindo rosto entre as mãos._

_ "Eu te amo", disse ela carinhosamente, antes de beijá-lo outra vez._

*** ~ * ~ ***

**GUIADOS PELO AMOR**

**_Por Andréa Meiouh_**

_Capítulo Seis: Enquanto isso, em Hong Kong..._

Descontrole emocional era coisa para tolos e fracos. Era isso que Wing Li pensava e pregava para seus discípulos. No entanto, nos últimos três meses, ele vinha sofrendo desse mal. Sua ira e agressividade eram tão grandes que estavam amedrontando os demais membros do Conselho Familiar. Se continuasse daquele jeito, seria destituído, mas era algo que não podia evitar. Pela primeira vez na sua vida, suas ordens eram desacatadas e não descansaria enquanto não encontrasse Xiao Lang e lhe desse uma boa lição.

Xiao Lang. O filho de Shang tinha, verdadeiramente, o sangue Li correndo por suas veias. Era um jovem forte, decidido, obstinado e, acima de tudo, emotivo. Como o pai.

Wing respirou fundo. Não se arrependia do que fizera para o antigo Líder do Clã e se fosse necessário, faria tudo novamente. Não podia perder seu poder. Não podia perder sua influência. Poder e influência. Isso era tudo o que importava. Se fosse um homem poderoso e influente, as pessoas o temeriam e obedeceriam. Mas se não tivesse nenhum tipo de prestígio, seria um homem comum. E isso não era algo digno de Wing Li.

Olhou para o relógio. Estava quase na hora da reunião da família. Arrumava-se quando ouviu batidas na porta. Ao abrir, encontrou um de seus servos.

"O que foi?", perguntou, zangado. Não gostava de ser interrompido em nada.

"Tem um homem que deseja lhe falar, mestre Wing. Disse que é urgente", respondeu o trêmulo criado.

Wing seguiu até a sala onde se deparou com o detetive que contratara meses antes. Estava gastando uma pequena fortuna naquela busca, mas aguardava por boas notícias, afinal o homem fora bem recomendado.

"Boa tarde, Sr. Wing", começou Xin Lyu.

"Espero que tenha novidades", retrucou Wing, interrompendo o homem.

"Como sempre o senhor vai direto ao ponto, então acho que devo me comportar do mesmo modo. Achamos o rapaz", disse o detetive.

"Onde ele está?", uma onda de raiva assomou o velho ancião, deixando seu tom de voz bem baixo.

O detetive tremeu. Já havia trabalhado com vários tipos de pessoas e nunca temera ninguém, contudo tinha medo de Wing Li. Não queria tê-lo como inimigo. Sentia pena do pobre jovem encontrado.

"Ainda está no Japão", respondeu. "Como ele não acessou suas contas bancárias e nem usou os cartões de crédito, foi um pouco mais demorado".

"Dê-me o relatório", ordenou Wing. "E vá embora. Não quero que minha família o veja aqui". O detetive obedeceu-o prontamente.

O chefe dos anciões pegou o envelope e seguiu para seu escritório, onde se trancou. Praticamente devorou as informações com os olhos.

"Então, Xiao Lang está em Tomoeda... Logo, logo estará aqui novamente", disse o homem, pegando o telefone. "Chian Yu? Venha à minha casa imediatamente. Tenho um serviço para você".

*** * ***

Sentada no jardim, Yelan olhava os netos brincarem. Queria poder relaxar e aproveitar aquela manhã de sol com as crianças, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Podia pressentir que algo muito sério estava para acontecer.

"Vovó? Vovó! A senhora está bem?", perguntou Xiao Hu, seu neto mais velho.

Piscando algumas vezes para voltar à realidade, Yelan viu a face preocupada do menino, tão parecido com seu filho quando criança. Naquela idade, Xiao Lang já seguia um duro treinamento, que o afastou da própria família. Se soubesse como tudo isso iria terminar, não teria permitido que tirassem seu filho dela.

"Está tudo bem, meu anjo", ela respondeu, acariciando o cabelo do menino. Os olhos vivos do garoto pareciam lhe enxergar a alma.

"A senhora está preocupada com tio Xiao Lang?", indagou Xiao Hu. Surpresa, a mulher apenas concordou com a cabeça. "Acha que ele vai voltar?", foi outra pergunta direta.

"Não sei, Xiao Hu. Mas espero que tudo esteja bem, onde quer que ele esteja", disse Yelan, abraçando o neto com carinho.

*** * ***

Wing Li andava de um lado para o outro, pensando, planejando. Mandara avisar que estava indisposto e faltara a reunião do Conselho. O que tinha que resolver era muito mais importante. Ouviu batidas na porta e imediatamente soube que a pessoa que aguardava estava ali.

Chian Yu era seu homem de confiança. Errara na primeira vez, ao mandar Jong e Chien buscar Xiao Lang. Eles eram fiéis à família Li e provavelmente não ofereceram resistência. Mas Wing estava certo de Yu cumpriria aquela missão.

O homem entrou e esperou seu mestre falar. Não era uma pessoa de muitas palavras e sim de ação.

"Quero que vá até esta cidade, Chian", disse Wing indo direto ao ponto, como era seu costume. "Vá e traga-me Xiao Lang. Use a força se for necessário...".

Yu pegou o envelope estendido e assentiu com a cabeça.

"Sei que posso confiar em você, Chian. Quero aquele moleque aqui de volta. Encontre os melhores homens para acompanhá-lo. Ofereça o quanto for necessário. Eu pagarei todas as despesas", terminou Wing.

Tão silencioso quanto entrou, Chian Yu saiu para obedecer às ordens de seu senhor.

Continua...

* ~ * ~ *

Nossa, isso tá ficando cada vez mais emocionante!

Críticas, sugestões e elogios são sempre bem vindos. Escrevam-me! Preciso saber a opinião de vocês sobre a história: andreameiouh@msn.com. Ficarei aguardando!


	7. O início dos problemas...

Oi, pessoal! Aqui está o capítulo sete! As coisas estão começando a esquentar e não falta muito para o final. Meus planos eram de fazer dez capítulos, mas acho que vai passar disso (escritora empolgada). Quero agradecer pelas revisões, muito obrigada mesmo. Espero que gostem deste capítulo. Boa leitura! 

**No capítulo anterior:**

_"Quero que vá até esta cidade, Chian", disse Wing indo direto ao ponto, como era seu costume. "Vá e traga-me Xiao Lang. Pode usar a força se for necessário..."._

_Yu pegou o envelope estendido e assentiu com a cabeça._

_"Sei que posso confiar em você, Chian. Quero aquele moleque aqui de volta. Encontre os melhores homens para acompanhá-lo. Ofereça o quanto for necessário. Eu pagarei todas as despesas", terminou Wing._

_Tão silencioso quanto entrou, Chian Yu saiu para obedecer às ordens de seu senhor._

* ~ * ~ *

**GUIADOS PELO AMOR**

**_Por Andréa Meiouh_**

_Capítulo Sete: O início dos problemas..._

O verão era uma das estações do ano preferida de Sakura. Os dias ensolarados, as plantas verdejantes e viçosas, a alegria das férias. Tudo contribuía para tornar aquela época do ano única. E naquele momento, havia mais um motivo para a jovem doceira adorar os verões. Estava na beira do lago do parque de Tomoeda, fazendo um gostoso pic-nic com seu namorado.

Namorado! Nem podia acreditar que ela e Syaoran estavam namorando de verdade. Mesmo semana depois dos tórridos beijos trocados no restaurante, Sakura ainda tinha a impressão de que, a qualquer instante, acordaria de um sonho maravilhoso.

Estavam sentados debaixo de uma velha cerejeira, Syaoran com as costas apoiadas na árvore e Sakura com as costas contra ele. Tinha aproveitado aquele dia de folga para passear juntos e curtir o relacionamento.

"Está um dia lindo, não é, Syaoran?", perguntou ela, sonhadora.

Ouviu como resposta um 'hm-hum' monótono. Syaoran estava à milhas de distância dali, pensando. O guerreiro chinês acordara naquela manhã com a nítida sensação de que algo estava para acontecer. Era um sentimento estranho, como se estivesse sendo observado, vigiado. Aceitara o convite da namorada para o pic-nic, tentando espairecer, mas adiantou muito pouco.

"Syaoran, está tudo bem?", ele ouviu-a perguntar. Piscando, percebeu que estava divagando, com a cabeça nas nuvens.

"Oh, Sakura...", ele sentiu um gostoso arrepio ao ser fitado com aqueles lindos olhos verdes, mesmo cheios de preocupação. "Desculpe... eu estava pensando...".

"No quê?", ela virou-se para poder olhá-lo melhor.

Por alguns segundos, Syaoran refletiu se devia contar a verdade. Preferia não ter que preocupá-la, contudo não gostaria de mentir.

"É alguma recordação do seu passado?", ela continuava a fitá-lo, apreensiva.

"Sim e não...", ele resolveu contar tudo de uma vez.

A interrogação na face de Sakura deixou claro que ela não havia entendido nada.

"Acordei esta manhã com uma estranha sensação", Syaoran explicou. "É como se soubesse que alguma coisa vai acontecer... E também tenho esta certeza de que é algo relacionado ao meu passado...".

Risadas de crianças chegaram aos ouvidos dos dois, porém nenhum deles reparou. Li se arrependeu de ter falado aquilo, pois o rosto de Sakura tornou-se ainda mais preocupado.

"Não fique assim, minha flor", disse ele, numa tentativa de tranqüilizá-la. "Deve ser impressão minha, só isso...".

Em silêncio, a bela mulher desviou o olhar e pôs-se a fitar o lago. Por toda sua vida, ela acreditara que algumas pessoas tinham uma espécie de 'sexto sentido', um dom de poder perceber coisas que ninguém mais podia ou conseguia. Como Touya, que via e conversava com espíritos. Ou como a noiva dele, Kaho, filha do dono do Templo, que era capaz de adivinhações. Convivendo com pessoas assim, Sakura sabia que não se podia desprezar o que seu querido Syaoran estava sentindo. Subitamente, lembrou-se de uma conversa que tivera com seu irmão, há algumas semanas atrás...

** ~ ** ~ **

_"Por que você faz isso, Touya?", ela perguntou, aborrecida._

_Os dois irmãos acabavam de chegar na entrada do prédio hospitalar._

_"Já falei milhares de vezes que não quero você visitando aquele cara!", retrucou o médico, cruzando os braços. "E o que você fez? Me desobedeceu!", ele exclamou._

_"Ah, Touya, por favor...", Sakura perdeu a paciência. "Eu já sou adulta, não preciso de um irmão mais velho me perseguindo, não..."._

_"Eu não estou te perseguindo, estou cuidando de você!", ele rebateu. "Aquele cara é encrenca, Sakura... Fique longe dele, ouviu?"._

_"Syaoran, encrenca?", ela não entendeu nada. "Por que?"._

_"Monstrenga, por favor... Apenas uma vez em sua vida, me obedeça... Não quero vê-la sofrer", disse Touya, visivelmente preocupado._

_Sakura percebeu que algo incomodava seu irmão. O jovem médico era capaz de ver e pressentir coisas que ninguém podia, e ela sempre confiara nos instintos dele, mas não daquela vez._

_"Sinto muito, Touya...", falou ela, tocando de leve o rosto dele. "Mas eu não posso... Deixe-me viver minha vida, irmão, por favor... Não se preocupe comigo... Nada vai me acontecer, eu prometo"._

_"Sakura...", ele murmurou._

** ~ ** ~ **

Será que seu irmão pressentira que Syaoran iria ter problemas e por isso não queria que ela se aproximasse demais? Seu coração encheu-se de incertezas.

"Sakura...", ela sentiu o toque gentil do namorado em seu rosto, fazendo-a olhá-lo novamente. Percebeu que fora a vez dela 'sair do ar'. 

"Não se preocupe, está bem?", pediu ele, com uma voz suave. Os olhos transbordavam de carinho. Sakura seria capaz de passar a eternidade fitando aquelas duas piscinas douradas, que lhe sempre transmitiam amor e segurança. "Aconteça o que acontecer, eu sei que poderemos enfrentar isso juntos". A firmeza e a coragem dele pareceu engolfá-la, aquecê-la, como um manto numa noite de inverno.

"Eu sei...", ela murmurou, enquanto o abraçava. "Eu sei...".

* * *

O jovem casal voltou para o restaurante depois do pôr do sol. A chegada de Chiharu e Yamasaki no parque, horas antes, havia quebrado o clima de apreensão que tomara conta de Sakura e Syaoran. Os quatro se divertiram muito com as piadas do amigo policial e com acessos de fúria da esposa deste, a cada nova mentira que o marido tentava contar.

O '**_Cravo Silvestre_**' estava fechado e escuro, sinal que Yukie havia ido para casa e que Fujitaka já estava no andar superior. Quando estavam limpando e guardando as coisas utilizadas no pic-nic, ouviram batidas na porta.

"Quem será a essa hora? Todos sabem que o restaurante não funciona hoje...", disse Sakura, indo atender. Deparou-se com quatro homens, vestidos com típicas roupas chinesas: túnica de mangas compridas, golas altas, calças frouxas, tudo preto. Mas quem chamou a atenção imediata de Sakura foi o que parecia ser o líder do grupo, que usava uma túnica vermelha, com um imponente dragão dourado bordado na frente. Ele tinha cabelos escuros e compridos, preso numa longa trança. E olhos negros, glaciais e sem brilho algum.

"Desculpem-me, senhores, mas estamos fechados", disse ela, com uma enorme vontade de bater a porta na cara daqueles quatro.

No entanto, o olhar deles não estava mais nela. Estava num ponto atrás dela. Sakura virou-se e descobriu Syaoran parado logo atrás de si, com os olhos gélidos. Estremeceu, tomada por um repentino medo.

Uma série de imagens passou na cabeça do jovem guerreiro no momento em que viu os quatro desconhecidos. Sentia sua cabeça desanuviando... Suas lembranças voltavam... Os últimos acontecimentos pipocavam com uma nitidez surpreendente em sua mente. A imposição do casamento... A fuga... Eriol e Nakuru... A viagem de carro... O acidente... Sabia quem eram aqueles homens. Eram enviados de Wing Li.

"Eu resolvo isso, Sakura", disse ele, a voz tão fria quanto os olhos.

"Syaoran...", ela chorou baixinho, sentindo as lágrimas descerem pelas bochechas.

"Quero que tranque tudo assim que eu sair", ordenou ele, segurando o belo rosto entre das mãos e enxugando as gotas cristalinas. Seu olhar estava extremamente sério. "Se eu não voltar, quero que procure Eriol Hiiragisawa, em Tóquio. Ele é meu amigo e explicará o que está acontecendo". O tom de sua voz era baixo para que os homens parados do lado de fora não pudessem ouvir.

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça, sem forças nem coragem para falar.

Tomando os lábios dela nos seus, Syaoran desejou que nada daquilo estivesse acontecendo, desse modo sua flor de cerejeira estaria segura. "Eu te amo", ele sussurrou contra a boca delicada.  "Vamos nos encontrar de novo, eu prometo". Dizendo isso, ele saiu e fechou a porta.

Continua...

*** ~ * ~ ***

Uau... As coisas estão esquentando! As memórias do nosso herói finalmente voltaram e em que momento, não? E o que Sakura vai fazer agora?

Críticas, sugestões, elogios (POR FAVOR!), mandem-me um e-mail: andreameiouh@msn.com. Até o próximo capítulo!


	8. Indo para Tóquio

Este é o oitavo capítulo de "Guiados pelo Amor". Bem, desta vez, estou sem inspirações para fazer cabeçalhos. Espero que gostem e continuem lendo minha história. Boa leitura! 

**_No capítulo anterior:_**

_ "Quero que tranque tudo assim que eu sair", ordenou ele, segurando o belo rosto entre das mãos e enxugando as gotas cristalinas. Seu olhar estava extremamente sério. "Se eu não voltar, quero que procure Eriol Hiiragisawa, em Tóquio. Ele é meu amigo e explicará o que está acontecendo". O tom de sua voz era baixo para que os homens parados do lado de fora não pudessem ouvir._

_ Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça, sem forças nem coragem para falar._

_ Tomando os lábios dela nos seus, Syaoran desejou que nada daquilo estivesse acontecendo, desse modo sua flor de cerejeira estaria segura. "Eu te amo", ele sussurrou contra a boca delicada. "Vamos nos encontrar de novo, eu prometo". Dizendo isso, ele saiu e fechou a porta._

*** ~ * ~ ***

**GUIADOS PELO AMOR**

**_Por Andréa Meiouh_**

_Capítulo Oito: Indo para Tóquio_

Na manhã seguinte, Fujitaka Kinomoto encontrou o restaurante estranhamente silencioso. Não tinha nada fora do lugar, mas algo no ar lhe dizia que havia algo errado. E, para preocupá-lo ainda mais, nenhum sinal de Sakura ou de Syaoran.

O quarto da filha estava vazio e sua cama nem sequer fora desfeita. Sabia que sua menina agora era adulta, mas a idéia de que ela tivesse passado a noite com o namorado era bastante incômoda. Contudo ao chegar no quarto dos fundos, deparou-se com algo que não esperava: Sakura estava lá sim, mas sozinha, sentada na cama, abraçada aos joelhos, a cabeça escondida entre os braços.

"Filha?", Fujitaka sentou-se ao lado dela. "Sakura? O que aconteceu, querida?".

A doceira levantou o rosto e olhos vermelhos e inchados foram revelados. O dono do restaurante 'Cravo Silvestre' teve a impressão que sua filha passara a noite inteira ali chorando. Resolveu não fazer mais perguntas. Apenas a abraçou e tentou transmitir, através deste simples gesto, todo seu amor.

* * *

Escuridão.

Nada além de uma profunda e total escuridão.

Syaoran procurava uma posição melhor para ficar, mas era impossível com as pernas e braços amarrados daquele jeito. Sem falar nas dores que sentia pelo corpo, resultado da violenta briga em que se envolvera na noite anterior.

Conseguiu encontrar um lado positivo em sua situação. Pelo menos, preso naquela maldita escuridão, pôde acalmar a fúria que estava sua cabeça. A enxurrada de lembranças que o assaltara no momento em que divisara Chian Yu na porta do restaurante, parecia se acalmar aos poucos.

Sabia para onde estava sendo levado. Para Hong Kong. Para Wing Li. Porém não tinha a menor idéia do que o chefe dos anciões iria fazer assim que o visse. A única certeza que tinha era que encontraria um modo de voltar para Tomoeda. Para sua Sakura.

'_Eu vou voltar, Sakura. Eu prometo', jurou ele, em pensamento._

* * *

De volta a seu próprio quarto, Sakura olhava o vazio. Seus pensamentos estavam voltados para os acontecimentos da noite anterior. Depois que Syaoran saiu, ela trancou e se recostou na porta. Repentinamente, seu medo foi vencido pela curiosidade. Aproximou-se devagar da grande janela do restaurante e observou tudo que se passava do lado de fora.

Viu Syaoran e o homem da blusa vermelha discutirem, de modo que Sakura nada pôde ouvir. Contudo ela percebeu os movimentos dos demais desconhecidos, que atacaram Syaoran sem piedade.

Com olhos arregalados, Sakura viu o namorado se defender e atacar os três agressores de maneira incrível. Os movimentos dele eram perigosamente precisos. Syaoran parecia outra pessoa. Um guerreiro furioso, pronto para aniquilar todos seus inimigos. Porém, enquanto seu amado ocupava-se a nocautear seus atacantes, o homem da blusa vermelha aproximou-se furtivamente e acertou a cabeça de Syaoran com uma espécie de pequeno cacetete. 

Sakura pôs as mãos na boca, para suprimir um grito angustiado. Os homens carregaram Li e o jogaram no porta-mala do carro. No entanto, antes de entrar, o líder do grupo deu uma última olhada no restaurante e naquele momento, a doceira teve a impressão que aqueles olhos negros e assustadores dirigiam-se unicamente para ela, como uma flecha certeira. Encolheu-se e prendeu a respiração, torcendo intimamente para que não a encontrassem ali. Não soube quanto tempo ficou grudada no chão. Lembra-se de ter se levantado e caminhar direto para o quarto dos fundos, onde externou toda sua dor.

E fora lá que seu pai a encontrara de manhã. Ele a levara para cima, onde a deixou no quarto dela. Depois de um longo banho, Sakura tentara dormir, mas as imagens não saiam de sua cabeça. Sentia-se vazia, seca, incapaz de derramar mais uma lágrima. Estava tão concentrada em sua angústia, que não reparou que sua prima entrara no aposento.

"Sakura... Como você está?", Tomoyo perguntou, sentando-se ao lado dela. Não obteve resposta. "Sakura... Por favor, fale comigo... Conte-me o que aconteceu. Seu pai e seu irmão estão lá embaixo, aflitos, sem saber o que fazer... Onde está o Syaoran?".

"Levaram ele, Tomoyo", disse Sakura, saindo de seu torpor.

"Levaram quem, Sakura?", a filha única de Sonomi Daidouji não entendia nada.

"Ontem a noite, uns homens apareceram aqui. Bateram no Syaoran e levaram-no embora...". Novas lágrimas surgiram nos olhos verdes. "E eu não pude fazer nada para evitar... Estava com tanto medo".

"Oh, Sakura...", murmurou Tomoyo, abraçando a prima e consolando-a.

As duas ficaram abraçadas até que a crise de Sakura passasse. Quando sentiu que a prima estava mais calma, Tomoyo retomou a conversa.

"Você viu tudo, Sakura?". Diante da resposta afirmativa, a bela de olhos cor de violeta pôs-se a pensar. "Sabe, você podia registrar uma queixa na polícia. Isso foi um seqüestro".

"Tomoyo... Eu tenho a sensação que Syaoran sabia quem eram aqueles homens e o que eles estavam fazendo aqui", disse Sakura, olhando para a prima.

"Mas como? Ele não estava com amnésia?", a outra estranhou.

"Pois é!", levantando-se da cama, a doceira começou a andar de um lado para outro. "Eu também não entendo... mas foi como se, ao ver aqueles homens, as lembranças dele tivessem voltado... E o mais estranho... Ele me disse coisas antes de sair".

"Que tipo de coisas?", aquilo estava ficando cada vez mais suspeito, na opinião de Tomoyo.

"Ele disse que se não voltasse, era para eu procurar um tal de Eriol Hiiragisawa, em Tóquio. Disse que era um amigo dele e me explicaria o que está acontecendo", respondeu Sakura, de olhos fechados. E parando subitamente, tomou sua decisão.

"Sakura? O que você está fazendo?", perguntou Tomoyo, vendo a amiga abrir o armário e tirar uma bolsa de viagem de dentro do móvel.

"Vou para Tóquio", disse ela, decidida. "Vou procurar tal de Hiiragisawa, entender o que está acontecendo e ir atrás do meu namorado".

"Você não pode fazer isso, Sakura!", exclamou Tomoyo, preocupada. "E se for algo perigoso, como queima de arquivo, máfia e coisa assim?".

"E o que você quer que eu faça?! Que fique aqui, sentada, sem saber o que está acontecendo?", Sakura estava prestes a explodir em lágrimas novamente. "Eu não posso, Tomoyo... Sei que Syaoran está precisando de mim! Sinto isso aqui dentro", ela indicou o coração. "Não vou descansar enquanto não o encontrar".

Vendo que não podia fazer a prima mudar de idéia, Tomoyo resolveu juntar-se a ela.

"Está bem, então. Vou para casa arrumar minha mala e comprar duas passagens para Tóquio. Eu volto mais tarde para buscá-la". Diante do olhar confuso de Sakura, a jovem sorriu. "Não vou deixá-la viajar assim sozinha, Sakura. Você é minha prima e melhor amiga, e eu tenho que acompanhá-la. Sei que faria isso por mim também".

"Obrigada, Tomoyo...", os lábios de Sakura curvaram-se num triste sorriso.

"Não precisa me agradecer... Apenas arranje uma desculpa convincente para aqueles dois lá embaixo. Tenho certeza que eles não vão permitir que saia de casa assim".

* * *

Wing Li esperava ansioso. Recebera uma ligação, dizendo que sua 'encomenda' estava a caminho. Dispensou todos os criados, para que ninguém soubesse o que se passaria por ali.

"Logo, Xiao Lang... Logo nos encontraremos e você terá o seu castigo".

Continua...

*** ~ * ~ ***

Grandes emoções nos próximos capítulos! Aguardem! Críticas, sugestões, qualquer coisa: mandem-me um e-mail: andreameiouh@msn.com.


	9. O sócio

Puxa! Até que fim!! Oi, pessoal! Desculpem a demora! Andei ocupada nas últimas semanas e tive que deixar os fan fics um pouco de lado. É horrível quando uma história que acompanhamos não termina, eu sei. Por isso, vou me esforçar para postar logo os capítulos que faltam e matar a curiosidade de todos. Quero agradecer as gentis mensagens e os comentários (reviews). Obrigada pelo incentivo! Agora deixando de enrolação, vamos ao tão esperado capítulo.

**_No capítulo anterior:_**

_Wing Li esperava ansioso. Recebera uma ligação, dizendo que sua 'encomenda' estava a caminho. Dispensou todos os criados, para que ninguém soubesse o que se passaria por ali.___

_"Logo, Xiao Lang... Logo nos encontraremos e você terá o seu castigo".___

*** ~ * ~ ***

**GUIADOS PELO AMOR**

**_Por Andréa Meiouh_**

_Capítulo Nove: O Sócio___

Graças a enorme influência da família Daidouji, Sakura e Tomoyo viajaram confortavelmente para Tóquio naquela noite. Depois de alguns telefonemas, a herdeira de um império empresarial conseguira também o endereço do apartamento do amigo de Syaoran, Eriol Hiiragisawa. Não havia conseguido apenas o endereço, mas também a ficha completa do homem e era isso que ela e a prima liam naquele momento, dentro do avião.

"Como conseguiu tudo isso, Tomoyo?", perguntou Sakura, lendo os dados da infância do seu único contato com o namorado.

"Tenho meus contatos...", disse a outra, evasiva. "Bonito ele, não?".

Tomoyo estava olhando para a foto de um homem, da mesma idade delas, cabelos escuros e olhos, de um tom único e diferente. Azul escuro, como o céu à meia-noite. Um óculos de fio de náilon dava-lhe um charme a mais.

"Sou mais o Syaoran", respondeu Sakura, olhando a foto sem interesse.

* * *

Sentado em sua poltrona favorita, Eriol pensava em seu sócio. Tinha certeza que o amigo sabia se cuidar, mas mesmo assim, estava preocupado com Syaoran, pois na última noite sonhara com ele, pedindo-lhe ajuda. Seria um sinal? Será que ele estava em perigo?

Tomou um gole de conhaque e sorriu. Recordou-se da vez que Li havia lhe dito que ele parecia um esnobe, sentado na biblioteca daquele jeito displicente, com uma taça nas mãos. Simplesmente respondera que aquela imagem o tornava mais popular entre as mulheres. Ainda podia ouvi-lo comentar entre risos '_Isso por que elas não te conhecem de verdade!_'.

Uma batida na porta interrompeu o curso de seus pensamentos. Uma mulher, de olhos e cabelos castanhos, apareceu na porta. Estava acompanhada por um gato negro, de profundos olhos azuis, que aproveitou o momento para '_invadir_' os domínios de seu dono.

"Eriol, desculpe interromper, mas tem visita pra você", falou Nakuru Akizuki, sua assistente-governanta-secretária.

"Esta hora?", ele estranhou. "Quem é?", perguntou, enquanto acariciava o pêlo do gato, que havia se sentado no seu colo.

"Não sei, nunca as vi... Mas disseram que era muito importante", a mulher respondeu.

"Então é melhor resolver isto logo", disse Eriol levantando-se e passando o bichano para a outra. "Depois continuamos, Suppi". A resposta foi um miado suave.

Dirigindo-se para sala, o jovem empresário tornou a pensar no amigo. Torcia para que tudo estivesse bem com Syaoran. Chegando no espaçoso aposento, deparou-se com duas mulheres, que conversavam entre sussurros. Elas não haviam notado sua presença.

"Boa noite, senhoritas", ele cumprimentou. "Em que posso ajudá-las?".

As duas voltaram imediatamente e Eriol pode analisá-las melhor. Eram dois tipos completamente diferentes: a mais alta tinha longos cabelos negros, que desciam em cachos até a cintura. Seus olhos eram violetas e sua pele clara dava-lhe o aspecto de uma delicada boneca de porcelana. A outra era um pouco mais baixa, com cabelos castanhos curtos, na altura do queixo. Tinha um incrível par de olhos verdes, que mais pareciam duas esmeraldas reluzentes. Vestida com uma calça jeans e uma blusa rosa-bebê, de gola alta e manga comprida, tinha uma aparência mais despojada em relação a outra, que usava uma longa saia branca e um suéter lilás, com gola canoa.

"Boa noite, Sr. Hiiragisawa", disse a de cabelos negros. "Eu sou Tomoyo Daidouji, esta é minha prima Sakura Kinomoto. E estamos aqui para pedir sua ajuda".

"Ajuda? Ajuda no que?", perguntou ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Gostaríamos que nos ajudasse a encontrar seu sócio, Syaoran Li", respondeu Tomoyo.

"Vocês conhecem o Syaoran?", Eriol agora estava completamente atento as duas visitantes.

"Sim", falou Sakura. "Ele é meu namorado".

* * *

O avião seguia seu curso, silenciosamente. Acomodada no confortável assento, Sakura adormeceu quase que instantaneamente, tão grande era seu cansaço. Observando a prima, Tomoyo suspirou. Gostaria de poder amenizar o sofrimento dela. Amava Sakura e vê-la arrasada daquele jeito era muito triste.

"Srta. Daidouji?", a voz de Eriol tirou-a dos devaneios na qual estava perdida. "Como está sua prima?".

"Bem, na medida do possível", respondeu a mulher. "Pelo menos, ela está descansando...".

"Se este fosse o único problema dela, eu ficaria feliz".

"O que quer dizer com isto?", Tomoyo estreitou os olhos e encarou Eriol. Ele estava vestido todo de preto, do terno até a gravata, o que lhe dava um ar ainda mais misterioso. "O que mais Sakura terá que enfrentar?".

"Syaoran vem de uma família conservadora ao extremo, srta. Daidouji. O clã Li segue antigas tradições... Como escolher a futura esposa do seu líder e criá-la de acordo com sua... digamos, posição", falou ele, baixinho, para não chamar muita atenção. 

A única reação de Tomoyo foi arregalar os olhos e abrir a boca num 'oh' silencioso.

"Foi por isso que Syaoran largou tudo e fugiu", Eriol continuou. "Ele não aceitou mais as imposições da família e partiu atrás de vida nova... Mas sabia que Wing não o deixaria em paz...".

"E quem é Wing?".

"O verdadeiro problema de sua prima".

* * *

Lentamente, a consciência voltava ao corpo dolorido de Syaoran. Usando seus talentos adquiridos em anos de treinamento, esforçou-se para subjugar e tentar descobrir onde estava. Primeiro, ele percebeu que estava amarrado numa cadeira, com os braços e pernas firmemente presos. Depois, com os olhos já acostumados com a escuridão, esquadrinhou o cômodo onde se encontrava. Devia ser um local afastado, pois os únicos ruídos que conseguia ouvir era a própria respiração e um sutil barulho de água corrente. Uma porta se abriu e duas figuras, iluminadas pela chama de uma tocha, entraram no aposento.

"Espero que esteja gostando de seus novos aposentos, Xiao Lang", disse Wing.

Erguendo uma sobrancelha, o líder do clã encarou o ancião. "Wing. Por que será que não estou surpreso por vê-lo aqui?".

"Pensei que a surra aplicada em você daria um jeito neste seu comportamento", falou o velho se aproximando. Quando estava bem próximo, ergueu a mão e esbofeteou Syaoran. Depois, agarrando-o pelos cabelos, fez o jovem olhá-lo. "Teimoso igual o pai... Vamos ver se resiste mais que ele...".

"O que quer dizer?", um pressentimento ruim apossou-se do guerreiro.

Wing Li apenas riu. Uma risada sinistra e aterradora. Saindo sem responder, levou consigo Chian Yu, deixando Syaoran imerso na escuridão novamente.

* * *

Olhando para a bela paisagem da ilha de Hong Kong, Sakura fazia o percurso do Aeroporto Internacional Kai Tak até a residência dos Li em completo silêncio. Estava chateada por Tomoyo ter a deixado dormir, mas tinha que concordar que estava cansada, ia apagar de qualquer forma. No entanto, outra coisa incomodava a jovem. Era uma sensação estranha, um sentimento ruim. Não sabia o que era, mas apostava sua vida que era de Syaoran que sentia isso. Havia um estranho laço entre eles, desde que a jovem doceira encontrara o chinês em coma, no quarto 101 da enfermaria masculina do Hospital Geral de Tomoeda.

"Sr. Hiiragisawa?", perguntou ela, virando-se para o motorista. "Vamos demorar muito?".

"Não, Srta. Kinomoto. Estamos quase chegando e, por favor, me chame de Eriol".

Eriol havia alugado um carro assim que eles passaram pela Alfândega chinesa. Como já conhecia a cidade e a família Li, resolveu seguir direto para a mansão Li, que ficava um pouco afastada da cidade, por motivos de segurança. Já estavam na estrada a cerca de vinte minutos. 

"Está bem, Eriol... Pode me chamar de Sakura, então".

"Certo, Sakura... Quando chegarmos a casa dos Li, devemos procurar a sra. Yelan. Ela, com toda certeza, vai nos ajudar", disse o empresário.

"Quem é Yelan?", indagou Tomoyo.

"É a mãe de Syaoran. Eu tenho estado em contato com ela nos últimos meses, desde a fuga do Li. Se foi Wing realmente seqüestrou Syaoran, Yelan será a única na família que poderá nos ajudar a encontrá-lo".

Os três percorreram o restante do caminho falando a respeito do clã Li. Quando chegaram a um grande portão de ferro, Eriol acionou um intercomunicador e falou com o empregado. Tomoyo e Sakura nada entenderam, pois o jovem falou em cantonense.

"Eles foram avisar a sra. Li que estamos aqui", Eriol resumiu a conversa.

Não demorou muito e o portão foi aberto, deixando ver a enorme mansão. Construída no antigo estilo chinês, tinha vários pavilhões, com os telhados curvos e as colossais colunas na cor vermelha. Sakura teve a impressão de estar voltando no tempo, para a época da China Medieval. Uma mulher vestida numa túnica branca, esperava por eles na entrada principal. Cumprimentou-os em cantonense e entrou na imponente moradia, indicando para segui-la. Eriol explicou que se tratava de uma das criadas da família e que havia dito que a Sra Li esperava por eles no salão principal.

O lado de dentro da casa era ainda mais belo e requintado que o lado de fora. Atravessando um jardim de inverno, que possuía um lago artificial com algumas carpas coloridas e uma variedade de plantas e flores para fazer inveja a uma floricultura, os três chegaram a um imenso aposento, decorado no tradicional estilo chinês, assim como todo o resto da casa. Uma elegante mulher, vestida num quimono azul, branco e dourado, aguardava-os, acompanhada por um homem mais velho, que trajava um uniforme cinza.

"Sra. Li", disse Eriol, enquanto curvava-se galantemente para a senhora.

"Eriol", ela o cumprimentou com a mesma elegância, num japonês impecável. Sakura sentiu que estava diante de um membro da realeza. "É bom revê-lo".

"Também fico feliz em vê-la novamente, Sra. Li, apesar das circunstâncias", respondeu o jovem empresário.

Yelan fitou o amigo de seu filho com seu olhar perscrutador. Algo estava errado, podia sentir. E também podia sentir uma forte presença, uma aura extraordinária vinda de uma das moças que o acompanhava.

"Onde está meu filho?", ela indagou.

"Syaoran sumiu. Foi seqüestrado pelos homens de Wing", Eriol decidiu não fazer rodeios. Mesmo porque a intuição de Yelan certamente já a alertara que havia problemas.

* * *

Meiling caminhava apressada pelos corredores da casa principal. Fora chamada com urgência por Wei, para uma reunião com Yelan na biblioteca. Ao entrar no aposento, encontrou a tia e três desconhecidos.

"Tia?", perguntou a jovem chinesa. "Mandou me chamar?".

Yelan virou-se para a sobrinha e esta pode os olhos da mulher marejados. Era estranho ver uma pessoa tão forte e controlada como Yelan à beira das lágrimas.

"Precisamos de sua ajuda, Meiling", disse a matriarca, antes de explicar tudo o que estava acontecendo.

A prima de Syaoran olhava para as pessoas presentes no aposento, depois de ouvir toda a história da fuga do líder do clã. "Vocês só podem estar brincando... Wing seria incapaz de fazer uma coisa dessas com Xiao Lang! Ele é o líder dos anciões, seria expulso se isso fosse verdade".

"Mas é verdade!", uma mulher de olhos verdes se pronunciou pela primeira vez desde que Meiling chegara. "Eu vi!".

"E quem é você que insulta um ancião do nosso clã?", Meiling fuzilou a mulher com o olhar. Várias pessoas tremiam diante de tal fúria, mas a estranha sequer piscara, retribuindo com um olhar de mesma intensidade.

"Ela é a escolhida de Xiao Lang, Meiling", respondeu Yelan.

* * *

Sentado no escritório de sua confortável casa, Wing pensava freneticamente. Depois de toda correria com a chegada de Syaoran, finalmente pode conversar com Chian Yu. Este fizera um relato completo do serviço e agora, o velho ancião tinha mais um problema nas mãos.

"Tem certeza que ela viu tudo?", perguntou ao homem de pé a sua frente.

"Sim, mestre".

"Vá, Chian. Encontre-a e traga-a pra mim", disse Wing se levantando. "Enquanto isso, eu vou dar uma olhada na nossa _encomenda_".

No porão, Syaoran controlava-se para não ficar inconsciente outra vez. A agressão que sofrera pelas mãos dos homens de Chian Yu fora intensa e apesar de ser um guerreiro treinado, o jovem líder do clã sentia os músculos doloridos. Outra coisa que também o preocupava era sua sanidade mental. Não sabia exatamente há quantos dias estava preso ali, sem comer e beber nada. Tinha medo de estar delirando, pois nas últimas horas começara a sentir a presença de Sakura bem próximo dali.

Desde que conhecera a doceira, uma espécie de laço havia entre ela e Syaoran. Ele sonhara com ela quando estava de coma, no hospital. Sentia-se ligado a ela de uma forma única, como jamais estivera com alguém, nem mesmo com seu pai. Era capaz de dizer com apenas um olhar se Sakura estava feliz, triste, amedrontada ou melancólica. E também era capaz de sentir a presença dela a quilômetros de distância.

Não achara isso estranho quando estava em Tomoeda, pois não se lembrava de nada. Mas agora, sabia quem realmente era. Lembrava-se de sua família e do por quê dos anciões manterem tantas tradições. O clã Li era um dos últimos detentores de magia na China. Fora por esse motivo que, em tenra idade, Syaoran fora separado de sua mãe e irmãs e mandado para um árduo treinamento. Era por isso que Wing Li insistia naquele casamento arranjado. Para manter a linhagem mágica do sangue Li.

Mas por quê Syaoran fora tão afetado pela presença de Sakura? Numa das diversas conversas que tiveram, ela lhe contara sobre suas 'habilidades'. Sakura possuía o dom da premonição. Sonhava com o futuro. E também podia sentir a presença de espíritos e de pessoas como ela. E como Touya. E como Syaoran. Será que foram esses estranhos poderes que os aproximara? Será que sua Sakura também tinha poderes mágicos e não sabia? Precisava de respostas. Tinha que sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Syaoran tentava soltar-se quando Wing Li entrou no cativeiro. Esforçara-se tanto que as cordas lhe cortaram a pele e seus pulsos sangravam, coisa que foi imediatamente notada pelo ancião.

"Vejo que andou ocupado na minha ausência", disse Wing irônico. "Você é mesmo um teimoso... Por que não se une a mim? Para que sofrer desse jeito? Posso livrá-lo dessas cordas num instante. E só você dizer que aceita se casar com Meiling, ter um filho com ela e tudo se resolve".

A mente de Syaoran entrou em ebulição. Wing só queria aquele casamento por causa de uma criança! Ele queria um herdeiro que lhe fosse fiel, que  seguisse suas ordens sem questionar.

"Você fez isso com meu pai também?", indagou o jovem com ira. "Também o trancou aqui e o obrigou a se casar com minha mãe?".

O ancião pareceu levemente surpreso, mas se controlou rapidamente. "Não... No início, tive sorte com seu pai. Ele se apaixonou por Yelan assim que a viu. Mas ele não tinha boas sementes... Demorou a ter um filho homem... E durante o tempo que sua mãe dava a luz àquelas suas irmãs inúteis, Shang percebeu minhas intenções e preparou tudo para que eu não pusesse minhas mãos em vocês...". Wing falava como se estivesse conversando sobre o tempo. "Ele se transformou num rebelde. Não aceitava as decisões do conselho, queria modernizar a família... Dizia que se continuássemos com os casamentos entre parentes, íamos enfraquecer nossa linhagem... Tive que dar um basta em toda essa idiotice".

A fúria de Syaoran atingiu níveis absurdos. Não podia, não queria acreditar nos próprios ouvidos. Seu pai fora assassinado. E por um motivo tão... banal. Perdera a pessoa que mais amara na sua infância por causa de ganância e ambição. Seu ódio por Wing foi tomando proporções gigantescas.

"Você é especial, meu jovem", Wing continuou, aproximando-se de Syaoran e pegando-o pelo queixo de modo que seus olhares se encontrassem. "Você um dos feiticeiros mais poderosos nascidos no clã no último século. Seu sangue está cheio de poder... E seu futuro seria brilhante se tivesse se unido a mim. Vou matar você... mas antes irei me divertir um pouquinho...".

Syaoran fez a única coisa que podia naquele momento. Cuspiu com vontade na cara do ancião.

Limpando o rosto com suas vestes, Wing se afastou. "Vamos ver se você continua corajoso assim quando sua namoradinha estiver aqui".

* * *

Gente! Wing Li é **_mal_**... Como fui capaz de inventar um personagem tão cruel? O que será que ele vai fazer com Sakura? E como nossos amigos vão ajudar Syaoran a se livrar dessa?

Quero agradecer novamente pelos e-mails e comentários. Obrigada de coração, gente. Vocês são meu incentivo para continuar escrevendo. Espero não demorar mais com os outros capítulos, agora que estamos chegando na parte final da história.

Um grande beijo para todos e até o próximo capítulo!


	10. A escolhida

**GUIADOS PELO AMOR**

**_Por Andréa Meiouh_**

_Capítulo Dez: A Escolhida_

No imenso jardim da mansão Li, Sakura caminhava devagar, pensando nos últimos acontecimentos. Depois que Yelan dissera que era a 'escolhida'de Syaoran, todos passaram a tratá-la com reverência. A única que não parecia se importar com o que fazia era Meiling. A jovem chinesa ainda lançava olhares irados à Sakura e mantinha uma certa distância. Recordou-se de uma conversa que tivera, a poucos momentos atrás, com a matriarca do clã.

**** ~ ** ~ ****

_"Não se preocupe com Meiling, minha cara. Ela pode ser um tanto barulhenta e fazer birra... Mas sei que ela será uma amiga fiel depois que o coração dela aceitar o destino". As duas estavam sentadas em confortáveis poltronas nos aposentos preparados para a jovem doceira._

_"Sra. Li, eu tenho tantas perguntas... Que história é essa de 'escolhida'? E por que a senhora fala do meu namoro com seu filho como se fosse algo predestinado?", Sakura indagou, olhando para a mulher à sua frente com olhos confusos._

_"Para que você possa entender, minha jovem, terei que explicar algumas coisas a respeito de minha família", respondeu Yelan. "O clã Li descende de um homem, chamado Lead Clow, que foi um poderoso mago. Ele era temido por seus inimigos e adorado por seus seguidores, pois com toda sua magia, ele se tornara invencível. Após a sua morte, as pessoas imaginaram que seu poder havia desaparecido, porém não foi isto o que aconteceu. A magia dele foi transmitida a uma criança, Shan-Yun* Li. E assim, começou o legado de nossa família. No entanto, os inúmeros casamentos consangüíneos enfraqueceram nosso dom. A cada geração que se passava, a magia se tornava mais fraca... Até o nascimento de Xiao Lang. Meu filho nasceu sob o signo da sorte. Nele, os poderes mágicos foram fortalecidos. E quando eu estava prestes a dar a luz, tive uma visão. Vi meu filho, já adulto, ao lado de uma mulher, escolhida por ele próprio, trazendo o esplendor de volta ao clã, pois ela era possuidora de uma força tão grande quanto a dele. Juntos, eles renovariam a magia da família Li"._

_"E a senhora acha que eu sou a mulher de sua visão?", Sakura sentiu um calafrio._

_"Não, querida", disse a mulher. "Eu tenho certeza"._

**** ~ ** ~ ****

Respirando fundo, Sakura sacudiu a cabeça para clarear os pensamentos. Ela não podia ser a mulher da visão de Yelan... Ela sequer tinha magia, tinha? Subitamente, fatos de sua infância também vieram a sua mente, como se estivesse assistindo um filme. Lembrou-se de quando pressentira a morte da mãe, de como podia intuir os sentimentos das pessoas, de seus sonhos estranhos que, muitas vezes, lhe mostrava o futuro... Lembrou-se de como se sentira quando seus olhos se encontraram com os de Syaoran pela primeira vez. Era como se um fio invisível os ligasse no mesmo instante. Isso era magia? Talvez isso explicasse o porquê daquela vontade louca de ficar com o chinês e cuidar dele, não deixá-lo partir... Mas, e seu amor? Essa 'magia' o afetara de alguma forma?

Quando levantou os olhos, Sakura se viu numa antiga construção. Sem perceber, havia se afastado da mansão e fora parar numa espécie de templo, que assim como a casa, parecia ter saído de um filme de cinema. Era uma edificação num formato hexagonal onde, em cada vértice, havia uma grossa coluna vermelha. Inúmeros dragões de pedra ornamentavam a sala e na parte do fundo, Sakura pôde ver as tábuas dos ancestrais da família Li. 

Em forma de respeito, a jovem acendeu um incenso e ajoelhou-se para orar. Pedir proteção a seu amado guerreiro. Ela parou de rezar quando sentiu uma sombra lhe cobrir. Virando a cabeça lentamente, deparou-se com um homem alto, cabelos presos numa trança, vestido com uma túnica vermelha. 

'_O homem que pegou Syaoran!_', o coração dela disparou. Ele falou algo que ela não entendeu, mas pode sentir que ele estava satisfeito por vê-la. Mas por que? Sakura levantou-se o mais rápido que pôde e tentou sair correndo, mas ele a agarrou e a apertou contra o peito, enquanto colocava um pano no nariz dela. A visão da jovem foi escurecendo e seu último pensamento claro foi que saíra da mansão sem avisar ninguém.

* * *

Tomoyo também aproveitara seu tempo para passear pela propriedade. Era um lugar tão tranqüilo e reconfortante, apesar de toda confusão que ocorria. Sentou num dos bancos do jardim interno e estava apreciando o silêncio, olhando as carpas, quando viu Eriol e Yelan se aproximarem rapidamente.

"Tomoyo, você sabe onde está Sakura?", ele perguntou. 

"Ela não está no quarto?", a jovem percebeu a preocupação dos recém chegados.

"Não... Ela não está na casa". 

"Precisamos encontrá-la", Yelan falou, ligeiramente aflita. "Estou com um péssimo pressentimento".

Os três se dirigiram para a biblioteca. A mãe de Syaoran mandou reunir todos os empregados, a fim de saber alguma notícia da jovem japonesa.

"Eu a vi caminhando em direção ao templo", uma jovem arrumadeira comentou, assim que foi questionada.

"Vamos até lá!", sugeriu Tomoyo, sendo seguida por Yelan, Eriol e Meiling.

Quando já estavam de saída, notaram uma pequena comoção. Viram um homem, vestido com o uniforme dos seguranças, se aproximar correndo e falar com a patroa. Ele falava rápido e agitava as mãos, parecendo bem nervoso. Tomoyo notou pelas caras de Eriol e Meiling que a informação trazida não era das melhores.

"Eriol, o que foi? O que ele está dizendo?", ela indagou.

O empresário ajeitou os óculos e a fitou diretamente nos olhos. Tomoyo sentiu um arrepio descer-lhe a espinha.

"Chian Yu foi visto na propriedade", disse ele, depois de alguns segundos.

"Onde?", de alguma forma, ela sabia que tinha algo a ver com sua prima.

"No templo".

* * *

Quando acordou, Sakura demorou a perceber onde estava. Sentia-se nauseada, provavelmente por causa do clorofórmio que havia no lenço de Chian Yu. Sentou-se na cama e respirou fundo, tentando conter a vontade de vomitar. Depois que acalmou seu corpo, ela olhou a seu redor. Estava num imenso quarto, tão bonito quanto aquele que lhe fora reservado na mansão Li.

Levantou-se devagar e foi em direção ao grande espelho, que decorava uma das paredes do aposento. A imagem refletida era sua, mas havia alguma coisa diferente. Os cabelos castanhos estavam levemente assanhados. Havia olheiras debaixo dos olhos verdes. E suas roupas...

"O quê?!", ela exclamou, notando que estava usando um quimono de seda vermelho, com belas estampas de flores de cerejeira. A larga faixa que lhe amarrava a cintura era branca, com detalhes em vermelho e dourado.

"Espero que esteja gostando de seus aposentos", disse uma voz atrás dela.

Pelo reflexo do espelho, Sakura viu um homem, já de idade, vestido com túnica e calças pretas. Ele teria uma aparência bem agradável se não fossem os olhos, que irradiavam frieza e maldade. E Sakura sabia muito bem quem era aquele senhor. Wing Li.

"Onde está o Syaoran?", ela perguntou, sem se virar.

"Oh, que comovente!", ele riu. "A primeira coisa que ela quer saber quando acorda é sobre o namoradinho...".

"Onde ele está? E cadê as minhas roupas?".

"Você quer saber onde estão aqueles trapos imundos que você chama de roupa?", ele parecia estar se divertindo muito com a raiva de Sakura. "Mandei queimar". Ao ver a expressão chocada dela, ele riu outra vez. "Se está preocupada com sua 'virtude', não se preocupe. Foi uma das minhas criadas quem a trocou. Nem eu nem Chian encostamos um dedo em você, muito embora meu fiel empregado esteja com muita vontade de fazer isso. E eu não posso culpá-lo". Enquanto falava, Wing ia se aproximando, até parar atrás dela e encará-la pelo reflexo. "Tenho que admitir que Xiao Lang tem bom gosto... Você é uma garota muito, mas muito bonita".

Finalmente, Sakura virou-se e enfrentou o olhar do ancião, apesar de querer sair correndo dali. "O que quer de mim?".

"Você viu demais, minha cara", ele respondeu. "E eu não posso me dar ao luxo de deixá-la solta por aí. Não quero que você fique espalhando mentiras ao meu respeito".

"Agora é tarde demais...", ela falou, sentindo-se melhor em saber que tivera tempo de avisar Yelan sobre aquele homem.

Wing grunhiu e agarrou o pulso dela com uma incrível força para um homem de idade tão avançada. O aperto era tão forte e de tal jeito que Sakura se viu caindo de joelhos. Mordeu o lábio inferior para não gritar de dor.

"Você é uma idiota!", ele rugiu. "Seria melhor se tivesse ficado calada".

Pensando que iria apanhar, Sakura encolheu-se, no entanto uma coisa estranha aconteceu. Ela viu Wing ficar sério. E os olhos dele mudaram, de repente. E como um flash, a jovem sentiu o homem invadir sua mente, sua alma, num ataque doloroso e silencioso. Lágrimas escorreram por suas bochechas.

"Que brincadeira é essa?!", ele exclamou, soltando o braço dela de supetão e fazendo-a cair no piso. "QUE RAIOS DE BRINCADEIRA É ESSA?!".

Ofegante, Sakura levantou os olhos para encará-lo, mas não respondeu.

Wing Li sentia que estava perdendo o controle. Sentia-se sufocar com todo aquele nervosismo que o assolava. Aquela mulher... Ela era a '_escolhida'_. Aquela que traria a glória e o esplendor de volta ao clã.

Os anciões sabiam da visão que Yelan tiveram. Fora uma predição tão forte que desencadeara o trabalho de parto dela. Depois que o menino nascera, a esposa de Shang procurara o conselho e lhes revelara o que vira. Seu filho e uma mulher, de fora da família, escolhida por ele, Juntos, eles fortaleceriam a família.

Esse foi o principal motivo que levou Wing a matar Shang e afastar Xiao Lang da mãe. Se pudesse controlar o garoto, poderia evitar que a premonição acontecesse e assim, continuaria no controle da família. Mas o destino lhe pregara uma peça. Xiao Lang, mesmo longe, se tornara um rebelde, não aceitando as ordens do conselho de anciões. E para piorar, ele fugira, acabando por encontrar a sua alma-gêmea. A '_escolhida'_ da visão.

Agora, ele teria que matá-la.

* * *

A noite ia se aproximando. Yelan, Eriol, Tomoyo e Meiling caminhavam, apressados, em direção a mansão. Eles tinham ido até o templo e encontraram apenas um sapato de Sakura. Estavam todos preocupados, tentando encontrar um jeito de ajudar os amigos desaparecidos.

"Temos que ir até a casa de Wing!", exclamou Tomoyo. "Precisamos resgatá-los!".

"Você está louca, é?", rebateu Meiling. "Nem temos certeza de que Wing está envolvido com tudo isso! Talvez Chian esteja trabalhando sozinho...".

"Quem você está querendo enganar?", perguntou a jovem de olhos violeta, erguendo uma sobrancelha. "É óbvio que Wing está por trás de tudo isso e se você prefere manter a imagem do ancião perfeito e ver seu primo morrer, por mim tudo bem. Mas _eu_ vou atrás da minha prima e nada vai me impedir".

A chinesa já ia responder, quando Eriol a segurou pelo braço. "Ela tem razão, Meiling. Eu irei até a casa de Wing buscar meu amigo".

"Vou com você", disse Tomoyo prontamente.

"Meiling, se você quiser, pode vir conosco", sugeriu o homem. "Sua ajuda será bem vinda".

"Tia?".

"Vá com eles, Meiling. Você conhece muito bem a casa de Wing e pode ajudar", respondeu Yelan. "Eu ficarei aqui e convocarei uma reunião familiar. Todos devem saber o que está acontecendo. Wing já foi longe demais".

"Contate as autoridades, Sra. Li. Envie-os até lá assim que puder".

"Pode deixar, Eriol".

"Agora vamos, pois já não temos tempo a perder".

* * *

Syaoran estava tentando soltar-se das cordas novamente, quando ouviu barulho do lado de fora de sua cela. Viu a porta ser aberta e Wing apareceu, arrastando um fardo vermelho. Ele entrou apenas o necessário para jogar o que trazia para dentro. E quando aquele monte de seda vermelha bateu no chão, o guerreiro percebeu que era uma pessoa. Aliás, não era uma pessoa qualquer, era Sakura.

"SAKURA!", gritou Syaoran. "Seu monstro! O que fez com ela?!".

"Aproveite seus últimos momentos com sua namorada, Xiao Lang", disse o ancião, antes de sair.

"Sakura!", desespero tomava conta do jovem. "Sakura, por favor, fale comigo! Acorde, por favor!".

Passou-se alguns minutos até que a doceira reagisse. Ela se mexeu, abrindo os olhos lentamente.

"Sakura! Você está bem?".

Virando na direção da voz, a jovem avistou o amado. "Syaoran...", falou ela, com voz fraca. Levantando-se como pôde, ela foi à direção dele e o abraçou. "Oh, Syaoran...".

"Sakura...", ele murmurou contra os cabelos dela. Queria tanto estar com os braços livres para poder retribuir o abraço.

Afastando-se, Sakura o fitou. "Olha só o que fizeram com você". Ela tocou de leve no rosto machucado. Syaoran tinha o olho direito fechado, de tão inchado que estava. O supercílio direito estava aberto, mas já não sangrava mais e ela tinha a impressão que o nariz dele estava quebrado também.

No entanto, Syaoran não estava preocupado com seus ferimentos e sim com os machucados dela. O lado esquerdo da face dela tinha uma marca vermelha intensa, sinal de que alguém a esbofeteara ali. O tapa fora bem forte, pois também causara um pequeno corte na maçã do rosto. E no braço que ela erguera para tocá-lo, Syaoran notou uma luxação, que já estava ficando roxa, no formato de dedos.

"Ele te bateu", disse ele, com fúria contida.

"Eu estou bem, não se preocupe comigo...", ela acariciou a parte do rosto dele menos machucada. Os dois ficaram por um momento apenas se olhando, absorvidos um no outro.

"Por que você está aqui", ele perguntou por fim.

Sakura então contou tudo o que acontecera desde que ele fora atacado do lado de fora da confeitaria, até o seu passeio pelos jardins da mansão e seu encontro com Chian no templo. Quando ela falou sobre a visão de Yelan e sobre a história da '_escolhida'_, Syaoran finalmente entendeu por que ela estava ali. Wing ia matá-la.

"Sakura", falou Syaoran, tentando parecer calmo, para não assustá-la. "Você tem que me soltar. Tente desfazer este nó, por favor".

Ela concordou com a cabeça e quando viu o estado dos pulsos dele, soltou uma exclamação. "Syaoran! Seus braços!".

"Esquece isso, Sakura. Rápido, me solte".

Sakura tentava desatar o nó, mas este fora bem apertado. O sangue de Syaoran não colaborava muito, pois umedecera a corda, dificultando ainda mais o trabalho. "Eu não consigo, Syaoran...", ela choramingou, aflita.

"Continue tentando, Sakura", ele a apressou. "Não pare, por favor!".

E a jovem continuou seu trabalho nas cordas, empenhada em soltar o namorado. Quando conseguiu afrouxar um pouco mais, a porta da cela se abriu e Yu entrou. O desprezível comparsa de Wing tinha um brilho estranho nos olhos, que estavam fixos em Sakura.

"Eu vim me divertir um pouco com sua garota, Xiao Lang, antes que mestre Wing venha matá-la", disse ele em cantonense.

"Deixe-a em paz!", berrou Syaoran.

Sakura não entendeu nada do que eles estavam falando, porém percebeu as intenções do mau caráter quando ele a agarrou pelo braço e a jogou num canto do cubículo onde estavam presos.

"SYAORAN!".

"SAKURA!".

*** ~ * ~ ***

E o final já se aproxima! Faltam apenas dois capítulos. O que é uma pena, pois eu estou adorando escrever esta história... 

Vocês devem estar se perguntando: 'Mas que escritora confusa é essa? Primeiro, ela diz que o fic é sem magia e agora ela coloca magia no meio...'

Bem, deixe-me explicar direitinho. Tomei a decisão de colocar magia na trama, apenas para dar mais emoção. Mas não haverá cenas com o báculo e as cartas, pois eles não pertencem a Sakura. Nossa heroína tem poderes mágicos, mas eles ainda estão latentes nela. Quem usará magia (no próximo capítulo) será Syaoran. Ele tem os mesmos poderes do anime/mangá e precisará usá-los em breve.

Aí vocês me perguntam: 'Se Syaoran tem magia, por que ele não se soltou sozinho?'.

Pelo o que eu sei da história do Clamp, para o personagem do Syaoran fazer sua magia, é preciso que ele esteja com a espada e os ofudas** (aqueles papéis amarelos). Como ele não tem nem um, nem outro, não pôde usar os elementos para se soltar.

Agora que está tudo explicado, vou terminando por aqui, dedicando este capítulo a todos que me mandaram e-mails e que deixaram comentários. Em especial a Cat Angel_Wing, nossa amiga de Portugal. Você estava certa a respeito do "mau", Cat. Eu escrevi errado mesmo, desculpe.

Muito obrigada pelos elogios e pelo incentivo. Um grande beijo e até o próximo capítulo!

* Qualquer semelhança com o personagem de Guerreiras Mágicas de Rayearth não é mera coincidência. Inspirei-me nele mesmo.

** Não tenho certeza se o nome daqueles papéis é este mesmo. Se estiver errado, por favor, me corrijam.


	11. Acertando contas

**GUIADOS PELO AMOR**

**_Por Andréa Meiouh_**

_Capítulo Onze: Acertando contas___

"Eu ainda não acredito que estamos fazendo isso...", disse Meiling pela centésima vez, durante o percurso até a casa de Wing Li.

Tomoyo já se impacientava, pois apenas a jovem chinesa não queria ver o que estava tão claro para todos. "Se ela abrir a boca mais uma vez, eu parto pra cima dela", a prima de Sakura murmurou para Eriol, que deu um leve sorriso.

"Não ligue pra isso, Tomoyo. Logo, logo, Meiling vai perceber que está errada".

Eriol e Tomoyo iam sentados na frente, ele dirigindo o carro e ela ao seu lado. Meiling ia no banco de passageiros, olhando para fora, balançando a cabeça em descrédito.

"Por que você não acredita que Wing é o responsável por tudo isso, Meiling?", perguntou Eriol, numa tentativa de mudar o clima pesado que estava dentro do automóvel. Ele também estava curioso para saber porque a prima de Syaoran defendia tanto o ancião.

"Wing sempre foi uma pessoa maravilhosa", ela começou. "Ajudou a mim e minha família nos momentos em que mais precisamos. Ele pagou os meus estudos e dos meus irmãos, arranjou um emprego para meu pai... Fez isso sem pedir nada em troca... Como é que uma pessoa tão boa pode fazer essas coisas ruins que vocês estão dizendo?".

Eriol olhou para Tomoyo de relance e viu que a jovem estava tão pasma quanto ele. O que Meiling sentia era gratidão. Wing fora bom para sua família e desse modo, ela não podia aceitar que ele pudesse ser mau. Seria ir contra as convicções dela.

"Eu sinto muito, Meiling", disse o japonês. Realmente estava com pena da outra. Ela sofreria uma grande decepção.

Depois de um pesado silêncio, Meiling apontou a mansão de Wing. "Lá está a casa dele!".

"Como entraremos?", perguntou Tomoyo, quando estacionaram diante ao portão.

"Pelo método mais antigo e eficaz", respondeu Eriol. "Pulando o muro. Vocês conseguem?".

Para Meiling foi moleza. Treinar artes marciais lhe dera habilidade e mobilidade suficiente para escalar o grande muro sem problemas. Depois dela, Eriol subiu, ajudando Tomoyo em seguida. Os três pularam para dentro da propriedade sem fazer barulho.

"Estranho...", murmurou Meiling, olhando para os lados. "Está tudo tão silencioso... Não vejo ninguém".

"Vamos dar uma olhadinha lá dentro", sugeriu Eriol.

Eles correram até a entrada da mansão. E como Meiling dissera, não havia ninguém por perto. E para deixar as coisas ainda mais esquisitas, a porta estava apenas encostada. Abrindo-a lentamente, eles adentraram no grande saguão. Dentro da casa também estava tudo quieto.

"Isso tá muito estranho...", murmurou a jovem de olhos cor de rubi outra vez, enquanto eles chegavam na sala principal.

"Não há nada estranho aqui, minha querida Meiling", disse uma voz do alto da escada, atrás deles. "Mandei todos embora... O que é estranho é ver três pessoas invadindo a minha casa".

Virando-se, o trio deparou-se com Wing Li.

"Mestre Wing!", exclamou Meiling, mas o velho a ignorou.

"Você pode senti-los, não é, Hiiragisawa?", ele indagou, olhando direto para Eriol e descendo as escadas. Mesmo não recebendo resposta, ele continuou. "Eu estava esperando por você, meu caro... Sabia que você viria atrás de seu amigo. Incrível o que a lealdade faz às pessoas... Você poderia ficar no seu apartamento, cercado de garotas, vivendo a sua vidinha monótona e vazia... Mas não, você preferiu arriscar-se e enfrentar o perigo por causa da sua amizade". Wing parou de frente ao empresário japonês. "Eu posso sentir a magia dentro de você... É extremamente forte... Mas você não sabe usá-la".

"Onde eles estão?", Tomoyo foi direto ao ponto. Não gostara de entrar no covil do malvado, então queria pegar logo seus amigos e partir.

"Olha como fala comigo, sua insolente!", exclamou o ancião, batendo na cara dela.

Vendo tudo aquilo, Meiling compreendeu enfim. Wing seqüestrara Syaoran e Sakura de verdade. Lágrimas de decepção encheram seus olhos e ela sacudiu a cabeça para livrar-se delas. Precisava encontrar uma maneira de salvar o primo e a namorada. Enquanto esquadrinhava o ambiente com o olhar a procura de pistas, encontrou um objeto inusitado. A espada de Shang Li, que agora pertencia a Syaoran, seu legítimo herdeiro.

"O que a espada sagrada faz aqui, mestre Wing?", ela perguntou, atraindo a atenção do homem para ela. "Ela tinha que estar na casa do líder do clã, onde é seu lugar de direito".

"A espada está aqui, minha cara, por que vou matar Xiao Lang e a namoradinha dele com ela", ele respondeu tranqüilo. "Ah, e esqueci de mencionar uma coisa: vou matar vocês com ela também".

* * *

_Isso só pode ser um pesadelo_!

Era o que Sakura pensava, lutando para livrar-se de Chian Yu, mas era difícil. O capanga era bem mais forte que ela e conseguia dominá-la facilmente, não importando o quanto ela se debatesse, esperneasse ou gritasse. Ele agarrou seus pulsos, com uma das mãos, em cima da cabeça dela, enquanto a outra deslizava por perna, tentando alcançar sua calcinha.

Ela podia ouvir os gritos de Syaoran e isso era o que doía mais. Seria violentada na frente de seu único amor e não podia fazer nada para evitar. Lágrimas corriam por suas bochechas, enquanto ela se sacudia ainda mais, berrando a pelos pulmões. Então, de repente...

CRASH!

E o corpo de Chian caiu pesado sobre o dela. Sakura ficou imóvel por alguns segundos, até entender o que acontecera. Notou que empurravam Yu para longe dela. Syaoran! Ele a salvara!

"Shhh... Acabou, Sakura... Não chore", o guerreiro a abraçou apertado.

Soluçando contra o peito do namorado, a doceira se acalmou. Não sabia como, mas ele conseguira se soltar para ajudá-la.

"Como você...?", perguntou ela, mais calma.

"O desespero me deu força suficiente para me livrar daquelas cordas... Ainda bem que você tinha as afrouxado um pouco", ele falou, enquanto acariciava os cabelos dela. Em seguida, Syaoran se levantou. "Temos que ir embora". Concordando com a cabeça, Sakura também se ergueu.

Os dois empurraram um inconsciente Chian para o canto, pegaram as chaves do cadeado e o trancaram dentro da cela. Andando mais rápido que podiam, eles subiram por uma passagem fracamente iluminado por lamparinas. E logo alcançaram uma porta de ferro trancada. Usando o molho de chaves pego com Yu, Syaoran abriu a pesada porta, que dava acesso a um outro corredor, só que muito mais limpo e elegante que o primeiro.

"Estamos na casa de Wing", Syaoran falou, reconhecendo o ambiente que os cercava.

"E como sairemos daqui?", ela perguntou.

"Não sei, mas daremos um jeito", ele a puxou pela mão. "Vamos!".

Seguiram adiante até chegarem a um imenso salão de treinamento, onde pararam abruptamente.

"Ora, mas que surpresa agradável!". Wing Li se encontrava de pé no meio do tatame, segurando uma reluzente espada nas mãos. Atrás dele, a porta que os levaria a saída. "Veja só, pessoal. Os amigos de vocês vieram se juntar a nós".

Syaoran e Sakura olharam para o lado e viram Eriol, Tomoyo e Meiling amordaçados e amarrados.

"Agora, Xiao Lang, chegou a hora de acertarmos as nossas contas...".

O guerreiro virou-se para a namorada. "Sakura, desamarre os outros e vão embora daqui", ele ordenou.

"Mas e você?", ela o encarou de olhos arregalados. "Não vou deixá-lo aqui".

"Não se preocupe comigo", ele já não a olhava mais. Enfrentava Wing, com um olhar frio e furioso. "Apenas faça o que eu digo!".

"Não!".

"VÁ!", ele gritou. "AGORA!".

* * *

Yelan fitava as pessoas reunidas a sua frente. Depois da partida de Eriol, Tomoyo e Meiling, a matriarca do clã Li chamara as filhas, os genros e Wei e lhes contara tudo o que havia acontecido. Juntos, eles convocaram o resto da família para uma reunião extraordinária. E, em pouco tempo, a sala de reuniões estava lotada. Todos haviam comparecido.

Solicitando silêncio, Yelan ergueu-se de sua cadeira. "Vocês devem estar se perguntando por que eu convoquei esta reunião familiar às pressas", ela fez uma pausa, enquanto observava as reações de seus parentes. "Tenho um motivo muito bom e está relacionado a Xiao Lang e Wing".

E assim, Yelan passou a narrar os acontecimentos dos últimos dias, explicando tudo sobre sua visão, a fuga de Syaoran e a perseguição do velho ancião. Um silêncio sepulcral caiu na sala quando ela terminou de falar.

"Por que está contando mentiras a respeito do chefe do conselho, Yelan?", perguntou Fa Zu. De acordo com a hierarquia do conselho familiar, ele era o segundo na liderança, após Wing.

"Por que eu mentiria, mestre Fa Zu? É a vida de meu filho e de seus amigos que está em risco", ela respondeu, sem titubear. "Vocês me conhecem muito bem, sabem que eu jamais menti perante o conselho e a família".

"Mas... Se tudo isso é verdade, o que faremos agora?", Ashan, outro ancião, indagou.

"Vamos até a casa de Wing esclarecer tudo", respondeu Fa Zu. "Ele será destituído de sua posição e perderá tudo o que lhe pertence que tenha vindo do clã. Não podemos admitir um traidor e assassino no nosso meio".

O barulho começou baixinho, pessoas murmurando umas com as outras. Mas, rapidamente, se tornou uma grande comoção dentro do aposento. Todos clamando para salvar Xiao Lang e pegar Wing.

"Yelan, venha conosco", disse Fa Zu. Ele e os demais anciões se dirigiam para uma grande limusine preta. A mulher juntou-se a eles depois de pedir ao fiel mordomo que entrasse em contato com a polícia local.

* * *

Wing e Syaoran se encaravam no meio da sala. Eles davam passos, fazendo um círculo, como dois machos-alfa disputando território.

"O que faz com a espada sagrada?".

"Ah... Isso aqui", o ancião ergueu a espada, de modo que ela ficasse bem visível, mas não desviou o olhar do jovem guerreiro. Syaoran estava bastante machucado e cansado, mas ainda assim era um oponente perigoso. "Não acha que será divertido matar o futuro líder do clã com a espada que lhe pertence por direito?". Dizendo isto, ele posicionou a arma em pé, à altura do rosto. "Lei ti chao lai, chi chi ju lû ling. LEI CHI!*".

Um trovão cruzou o aposento, partindo da lâmina do instrumento mágico. Agindo por instinto, Syaoran rolou para o lado e desviou do raio, escapando por muito pouco. A eletricidade que ficou no ar parecia tornar o ambiente ainda mais tenso.

Enquanto isso, Sakura soltava os outros.

"Vocês precisam ir, Eriol", ela suplicou depois que livrara o jovem de óculos. "Leve Tomoyo e Meiling para bem longe".

"Não podemos deixá-los aqui, Sakura", disse ele, ajudando a soltar as outras garotas. "Wing vai acabar com vocês".

"Se ele matar Syaoran, eu ficarei para cumprir o meu destino", respondeu ela, com olhar firme. "Se Syaoran morrer, também morrerei".

No centro da sala, Wing tentava acertar Syaoran com a espada. Seus golpes eram precisos e mortais. O jovem guerreiro desviava como podia, mas não tinha uma arma para se defender. Ele viu o ancião posicionar a arma novamente, desta vez, com o auxílio de um ofuda.

"HUO SHEN!**". Uma coluna de fogo emergiu da espada.

Desta vez, Syaoran não foi tão rápido. O fogo o acertou de raspão no braço, causando uma dor lancinante. As chamas atingiram em cheio a parede do salão, que era de madeira e incendiou rapidamente. Eriol,.Tomoyo e Meiling, já livres, saíram rápidos antes da fumaça tomar conta do recinto. No entanto, Sakura ficou no mesmo lugar.

'_Syaoran não vai conseguir ganhar essa luta assim..._', ela pensou, acompanhando os movimentos dos dois homens, atenta. '_Ele também precisa de uma arma_'. Esquadrinhando o salão de treinamento, ela percebeu que perto de onde ela estava havia uma espécie de 'paiol', com diversas armas: cajados, lanças, clavas, adagas e outras. Apesar da fumaça começar a incomodar, seus olhos pousaram numa katana. Pegou a espada sem hesitação.

"SYAORAN!", ela gritou, no momento em que o guerreiro foi atingido por uma rajada de ar e foi lançado de encontro a parede. Desesperada, correu depressa até ele. "Syaoran, você está bem?", perguntou aflita.

"Eu disse para você ir embora!", estalou ele, assim que a notou do seu lado.

Engolindo em seco e segurando as lágrimas, ela balançou a cabeça. "Não o deixarei sozinho outra vez", murmurou. "Tome", pôs a katana nas mãos dele. "Derrote-o".

Antes que Syaoran pudesse responder, outra ventania soprou, arremessando Sakura para longe. 

"SAKURA!".

Ele a viu ser atirada contra parede e cair inconsciente. A risada de Wing encheu o ar.

"Tolos!", ele exclamou. "Pensam que podem me deter! Com a espada de Clow, eu sou invencível!".

Syaoran se ergueu num pulo, deixando a fúria o preencher. "Jamais deixarei que vença!". E soltando um grito de guerra, girou a katana e partiu para o ataque. 

*** ~ * ~ ***

Eu sei que é maldade terminar aqui, mas... Aguardem o capítulo doze! O último e derradeiro!

Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo também. Um grande beijo a todos e até o próximo capítulo!

* Eu invoco o Deus do Trovão, com a máxima urgência, de acordo com o pacto estabelecido. ATAQUE RELÂMPAGO! (retirado do mangá #4).

** Deus do fogo! (retirado do mangá #8).


	12. Epílogo

_Capítulo Doze: Epílogo___

Yelan e os demais anciões não demoraram muito a chegar à casa de Wing. E depois que abriram magicamente o portão, levaram um grande susto.

"Está pegando fogo!", gritou Fa Zu, apontando para as colunas de fumaça que saiam das janelas, subindo para o céu.

E antes que pudessem entrar, foram recepcionados por Eriol, Tomoyo e Meiling.

"Onde está Xiao Lang? E Sakura?", perguntou Yelan.

"Estão na sala de treinamento, lutando com Wing", respondeu Meiling, com voz trêmula.

"Precisamos ajudá-los!", demandou Tomoyo, tão angustiada quanto a prima de Syaoran.

"Vamos! Rápido!", urgiu Ashan.

O grupo adentrou a mansão e uma lufada de calor e fuligem os envolveu. Retirando do bolso um papelote amarelo, Fa Zu invocou sua magia.

"FENG HUA!*".

Uma rajada de ar rapidamente livrou a sala da fumaça, liberando o caminho para eles. Descendo as escadas, eles logo alcançaram a sala de treinamento e pararam na entrada deste pasmados, diante daquela visão.

O grande aposento parecia um pedaço do inferno. Chamas lambiam as paredes de madeira e no centro, dois homens, um velho e um jovem lutavam sem se importar com as línguas ardentes. A fúria emanada deles era palpável e faíscas pulavam cada vez que suas espadas se chocavam

"O fogo vai atingir Sakura!", gritou Tomoyo, apontando a prima caída no chão.

"SHUI LUNG CHAO LAI!**".

Novamente, Fa Zu evocou seus poderes mágicos. E jatos de água foram disparados para todas as direções apagando as chamas.

Precipitando-se na direção de Sakura, Tomoyo e Eriol certificaram-se que ela estava apenas desacordada. E Yelan, sem tirar os olhos um momento sequer da luta, rezava interiormente.

'_Tenha cuidado, meu filho_...'.

* * *

Para Syaoran, aquela era a batalha de sua vida. O momento para extravasar toda a mágoa e toda raiva acumuladas durante os vinte anos em que fora afastado da sua família. Desde o assassinato de seu pai. Finalmente podia beneficiar-se com o indesejado treinamento no qual fora submetido. Numa situação normal, Wing não seria um adversário a altura. No entanto, aquela não era uma situação normal. O ancião tinha a vantagem de estar com uma arma mágica e Syaoran estava debilitado por causa das agressões e da falta de comida.

Segurando o cabo da katana com as duas mãos, o guerreiro bloqueou um golpe perfeito aplicado por Wing. Apertando os dentes, Syaoran encarou o oponente com olhos estreitos e respiração pesada. Os dois se fitaram com intensidade, sem notar a água que escorria por seus corpos.

"As coisas poderiam ser completamente diferentes, Xiao Lang", disse Wing, igualmente cansado. O fato de ter passado duas noites em claro e ter usado magia em excesso pesava-lhe como chumbo. Sentia-se esgotado, mas não desistiria. "Poderíamos estar juntos, construindo um clã forte e poderoso. Você seria temido por todos".

"E o que você faria comigo quando se cansasse de mim, Wing?", rebateu Syaoran. "Me mataria como matou meu pai?!".

Usando um antigo golpe, o guerreiro balançou o corpo, virando o punho e girando a katana com toda sua força, golpeou a espada de Clow, de tal modo que Wing não pudesse mais firmá-la nas mãos. A arma voou pelos ares.

"NÃO!", exclamou o ancião. Como em câmera lenta, ele viu a espada rodopiar no ar e cair, diretamente na mão de seu verdadeiro dono. O jovem girou-a, que reluziu esplendorosa.

 "Esta espada é minha por direito", disse Syaoran. E aproximando-a do rosto, ele tocou na lâmina fria de aço com os dedos. Centelhas surgiram, envolvendo a arma e o guerreiro. Todos no recinto fitaram, extasiados, aquela interação. Syaoran e a espada pareciam envolvidos pelo mesmo brilho, pela mesma aura de poder. Não havia dúvidas de que ele era o herdeiro da magia de Clow.

"LEI CHI!***". E um relâmpago atingiu Wing em cheio.

Com um olhar vidrado e fixo no ancião, Syaoran aproximou-se devagar, espada em punho, pronto para qualquer surpresa, mas seu adversário estava fora de combate.

"Acabe logo com isso", disse o velho, inspirando e expirando pesadamente. "Mate-me e vingue-se de uma vez por todas".

Li olhou para o homem decrépito caído a seus pés. Sim... Matá-lo seria acabar com tudo... Vingar-se pelo assassinato do pai, pelos anos de solidão que passara longe da mãe, pela perseguição que sofrera, pela surra que levara, pelos ferimentos de Sakura... Apertou o cabo da espada com força, encostando a lâmina no pescoço de Wing.

"Syaoran...".

Virando-se, o jovem chinês deparou-se com o olhar angustiado da namorada. Sakura estava de pé, aparada por Eriol e Tomoyo. Perto deles, Syaoran pôde ver sua mãe, Meiling e os outros anciões. Todos o olhavam com expectativa. Dando um passo para trás e abaixando a espada, Li afastou-se de Wing.

"Não...", disse ele. "Não vou matá-lo... Isso me tornaria um assassino igual a você e assim, você estaria vencendo... Não vou tirar sua vida, mas cuidarei para que receba o castigo merecido. Deste modo, eu, meu pai e minha família seremos vingados".

Soltando-se dos amigos, Sakura disparou na direção de seu amado. Os dois abraçaram-se com desespero, como se não houvesse amanhã. E como se tivesse sido combinado, naquele momento a polícia de Hong Kong chegou à mansão.

"Acabou...", Syaoran murmurou contra o ouvido de Sakura, que chorava no seu peito. "Está tudo acabado, meu amor... Não chore...". Enroscando sua mão nos cabelos dela, ele aspirou seu perfume, uma mistura de flor de cerejeira e fumaça.

Lentamente, a grande e queimada sala de treinamento foi se enchendo de gente. Paramédicos, policiais e outros membros do clã Li. A grande aventura do Sakura e Syaoran tinha finalmente chegado ao fim.

* * *

Dias depois, a grande família Li ainda comemorava os acontecimentos. Todos estavam felizes com o retorno de seu líder por direito. Desde que Syaoran se recuperara, o clã festejava. Almoços e jantares suntuosos, com muita música e dança. Sakura, Eriol e Tomoyo eram convidados de honra e tinham o privilégio de sentar-se a mesa principal junto com os anciões e a família de Syaoran.

Numa dessas fartas refeições, Fa Zu anunciou a entrada de um novo membro no Conselho dos Anciões. Quando ele chamou Yelan, o imenso salão tremeu com os aplausos, vivas e saudações dos Li. Todos estavam satisfeitos e alegres com a escolha. Yelan era uma mulher sábia e muito colaboraria para o crescimento da família.

Uma semana depois da prisão de Wing, Sakura pensava em tudo que acontecera, olhando pela janela de seus aposentos. No entanto, sua maior preocupação era seus poderes mágicos. Ninguém questionava o fato dela ser a '_escolhida_' do herdeiro Li. As pessoas aceitaram-na sem nenhum problema e davam a união dela com Syaoran como certa.

Porém Sakura tinha dúvidas. Será que o sentimento que a unira com o belo chinês fora mesmo verdadeiro? Ou tudo não passara de uma atração devido a mágica? Ela precisava de respostas. Não podia continuar com uma relação com a cabeça cheia de perguntas e confusão. Por isso tomara uma séria decisão.

Escutou a porta se abrir. Virando-se, avistou Tomoyo entrando no quarto. A jovem de cabelos negros estava vestida com um típico traje chinês: uma túnica de gola alta e mangas compridas e calças, num belo tom de lilás, para combinar com seus olhos. Com certeza, a estadia em Hong Kong havia deixado algumas influências no estilo de Tomoyo desenhar seus modelos.

"Sakura, você não vai descer?", indagou a estilista. "Estão todos esperando. Vai haver uma competição de artes marciais. Syaoran e Meiling irão participar".

"Eu... Eu não vou, Tomoyo". A expressão de Sakura era séria e triste ao mesmo tempo. Tomoyo logo percebeu que havia algo errado. A prima, sempre tão alegre e dinâmica, estivera durante toda a semana pensativa e introvertida. Algo que realmente não combinava com ela.

"O que há, Sakura?". Tomoyo se aproximou e tomou as mãos de Sakura nas suas. Viu lágrimas encherem os lindos olhos verdes da melhor amiga e se preocupou ainda mais. "Por que você está tão triste?".

"Porque tenho que fazer uma coisa que não quero...", respondeu a outra, tentando segurar o choro.

"Fazer o quê, Sakura? Eu não estou entendendo...".

"Partir. Eu tenho que partir, Tomoyo".

Foi só então que Tomoyo percebeu a mala em cima da cama. Estava aberta e todos os pertences de Sakura já estavam lá dentro.

"Você vai embora?", a jovem Daidouji olhou abismada para a prima.

"Sim. É preciso".

"Mas e o Syaoran?".

"É justamente por causa dele que estou voltando, Tomoyo". Sakura suspirou e duas lágrimas teimosas escorreram por sua bochecha. "Preciso de um tempo sozinha, Tomoyo. Para entender as coisas que aconteceram entre nós... Esta atração tão rápida e intensa... Eu preciso saber se isto é amor de verdade... Estou tão confusa...".

"Sakura, é claro que vocês se amam! Como você pode duvidar? Depois de tudo o que vocês passaram?".

"Yelan me disse coisas, Tomoyo, bem como Wing. Eles disseram que eu tenho magia. E que eu e Syaoran fomos predestinados", Sakura se perguntava se a prima entenderia, afinal nem ela mesma conseguia entender direito. "Desde nosso nascimento, meu destino e de Syaoran é ficar junto. Por causa de nossa magia. Por isso preciso saber se, além disso, existe amor entre nós...".

"Predestinados? Magia?". Tomoyo tinha os olhos arregalados. "Nossa...".

"Preciso ficar longe de Syaoran por um tempo, para saber de verdade se o que sinto por ele não está influenciado por este '_poder'_... Se eu tenho que passar minha vida com ele, que seja por amor".

Tomoyo balançou a cabeça como se compreendesse, mas aquilo era tudo uma novidade e um tanto difícil de assimilar. Afinal, até alguns dias atrás, para ela, não existia magia. Agora descobria que sua prima era dotada de poderes mágicos. Sempre soube que Sakura era especial, mas não imaginava o quanto.

"Então espere um pouco, Sakura", disse ela, com voz firme. "Vou arrumar minhas coisas também. E depois podemos partir".

"Você não precisa vir comigo, Tomoyo. Não quero atrapalhar sua estadia aqui na mansão Li". Sakura disse isso por causa de Eriol. A prima e o jovem empresário estavam desenvolvendo uma bela amizade. E a doceira sentia que aquilo ia florescer num belo e intenso romance.

"Sakura... Nós viemos juntas, nós vamos voltar juntas... E além do mais, sou sua melhor amiga. Acha mesmo que a deixaria sozinha quando precisa do meu apoio?". Tomoyo sorriu, abraçando a prima. As duas ficaram ali, unidas naquele abraço fraterno, até que as lágrimas de Sakura parassem de cair.

Enquanto Tomoyo arrumava sua bagagem, Sakura escreveu uma carta para Syaoran e outra para a Sra. Li, explicando, ou melhor, tentando explicar aquela súbita decisão. Despediu-se e agradeceu por toda a acolhida que recebera e entregou as missivas para uma empregada, pedindo-lhe para entregá-las em mãos aos destinatários.

As duas jovens partiram discretamente, esperando que ninguém percebesse suas ausências.

* * *

Semanas depois, a vida voltou a normalidade. Todos trabalhavam sem parar preparando as coisas para o casamento de Touya e Kaho. O médico e a professora finalmente resolveram se amarrar. Tomoyo foi escolhida para desenhar e costurar as roupas dos noivos e dos padrinhos, que seriam Sakura e Yukito.

Fujitaka percebera que sua filha voltara diferente da viagem a Hong Kong. O olhar vivo e alegre havia perdido seu brilho característico. E quando alguém perguntava sobre Syaoran, Sakura tentava fazer uma expressão indiferente, mas podia-se notar uma nuvem de tristeza em seu semblante. O doceiro não forçara nenhuma conversa, ainda. Sabia que o tempo curaria todas as feridas e quando a filha estivesse pronta, ia se abrir com ele, como sempre fizera.

A cerimônia de casamento de Touya e Kaho seria realizada no Templo Tsukimine. E depois, haveria um jantar comemorativo na área onde a família Mizuki residia. Toda a cidade estava em polvorosa, aguardando o grande acontecimento. Afinal, os noivos eram cidadãos queridos por todos.

No dia da festa, Sakura acordara com um estranho pressentimento. Não era algo ruim, como sentira da vez que Syaoran fora seqüestrado. Era algo mais sutil, como uma leve carícia em suas sensações. Algo que a envolvia num manto de calor e segurança. Sacudindo a cabeça para afastar lembranças indesejadas, ela desceu para ajudar o pai.

Fazia dois meses que Sakura estava de volta a Tomoeda. Desde então não falara nada a respeito do chinês com alguém, nem mesmo com Tomoyo. Também não tentara entrar em contato com ele, em Hong Kong. E quanto mais o tempo passava, mais saudades ela sentia. Saudades dos toques, dos beijos, dos olhares apaixonados... Sonhava com seu amado lobo todas as noites e era como se em momento algum estivessem separados. Acordar era doloroso, pois significava ter que encarar a realidade e perceber o que ela havia deixado para trás: o grande e único amor de sua vida. Agora ela sabia disso.

Chegando na cozinha, encontrou o pai e o irmão conversando. Fujitaka estava animado e sorridente como sempre e Touya mantinha sua costumeira cara fechada, mas Sakura sabia que o irmão estava muito feliz. Só não estava mais porque estava preocupado com ela. Por isso, ela faria de tudo para deixar os próprios problemas de lado e aproveitar o dia, se divertindo com sua família.

Alguns momentos depois, Tomoyo chegou com as roupas. Como era um típico casamento japonês, ela preparara quimonos para as mulheres e túnicas para os homens. O quimono de Kaho era vermelho para atrair sorte. O de Sakura era rosa bem claro, com estampas de pétalas de flores de cerejeira. E o quimono que Tomoyo preparara para si mesma era azul, com detalhes em branco e lilás.

O Templo Tsukimine estava lindamente enfeitado para a festa e as árvores em volta da antiga construção davam o toque final, com suas folhas amarelas balançando suavemente a sabor do vento, indicando o ápice de mais uma estação: o outono.

Depois que trocaram seus votos e fizeram suas orações, Touya e Kaho foram saudados com uma grande salva de palmas. Todos os convidados aplaudiam entusiasmados os recém casados, que sorriam radiantes. Era um momento cheio de felicidade e amor. O jantar que se seguiu foi farto e suntuoso. A comida preparada por Fujitaka, Sakura e Yukie estava deliciosa, especialmente os doces feitos para a sobremesa.

Tudo corria muito bem. Sakura via os convidados conversarem animados, ao som de uma música suave. Estava contente pelo irmão, mas não podia evitar um sentimento de inveja que a invadia. Ela também podia estar com o homem que amava, se não estivesse tão tomada pelo medo e pela confusão. Levantando-se da mesa, avisou ao pai que daria uma volta até o lago, atrás do Templo.

A visão da lua cheia refletida nas águas calmas do lago teve um efeito calmante na jovem. Sentiu seu espírito ficar mais leve e todos os sentimentos, que estava guardando tão profundamente dentro de si, se abrandarem. O que tivesse que acontecer aconteceria. Se seu destino era ficar com Syaoran, então um dia ela encontraria um jeito de se desculpar. Fechou os olhos e novamente aquela sensação que sentira de manhã a envolveu. Entregou-se completamente àquela paz e segurança.

Subitamente, uma mão tocou seu ombro. Não precisava se virar para saber quem era. Ela havia sentido o dia inteiro que ele estava perto. O calor e conforto que sentira era o mesmo que experimentava quando estava ao lado dele. Seu amado lobo estava ali. Abrindo os olhos, ela virou-se devagar, para se deparar com Syaoran ali, de pé, sorrindo para ela. Os dois ficaram ali se fitando, absorvendo a presença um do outro até que Sakura saiu de seu torpor e jogou-se nos braços dele. Beijaram-se apaixonadamente e só se separaram por falta de ar.

"Syaoran...", ela murmurou contra o peito dele, enquanto o apertava ainda. "Me perdoe... Fui tão medrosa... Estava tão confusa... Eu tinha que ter mais fé no nosso amor...".

Segurando o queixo dela com a mão, ele a forçou a encará-lo. "Não precisa se desculpar, minha Sakura... Eu sei que as coisas que nos revelaram foram assustadoras no princípio e entendo que você tenha ficado confusa... Mas agora estamos juntos e isso é o que importa... Nunca mais me deixe...", ele implorou, antes de beijá-la outra vez.

"Jamais. Jamais te deixarei... Eu te amo...", ela respondeu contra os lábios dele, finalmente se sentindo completa. Estava com seu lobo e nada mais importava.

* ~ * ~ * ~ FIM ~ * ~ * ~ *

É isso aí, gente! Depois de cinco meses, finalmente "Guiados pelo Amor" chegou ao final. Quero agradecer imensamente a todos que enviaram mensagens ou que deixaram reviews. Muito obrigada a todos. Dedico este capítulo a todos que tiveram a paciência de acompanhar as aventuras de Sakura e Syaoran. Saber que minha história está sendo lida e apreciada é o maior incentivo que tenho para continuar escrevendo.

Tive alguns imprevistos durante esta história, realmente não pretendia que ela demorasse tanto tempo. Espero que vocês tenham gostado deste capítulo final. Qualquer crítica, sugestão, receita de bolo ou troca de figurinhas, por favor, me mandem um e-mail: andreameiouh@msn.com ou andreameiouh@ig.com.br. Responderei a todos com prazer.

Um grande abraço a todos e até o próximo fic!

Andréa Meiouh

16/07/2002.

* "A flor do vento!".

** "Dragão da água, venha!".

*** Ataque relâmpago!


End file.
